Dead and Heartbroken
by Eric'sHumanLover
Summary: Sookie breaks Eric's heart. Eric finds comfort and love with another. Just updating to add This story is mainly Eric/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When did my life get so completely fucked up, thought the handsome blonde man? Feelings, I always knew I hated having them, and SHE proved me right. I had let her into my world, risked my own existence and my position over and over for her, would have given her anything she desired, and would have loved her for all of her life, maybe even more if that was what she wanted. However, that was not what she wanted at all, none of it was. Hell, I would have even found a way to give her a child if that was what she truly wanted. Of course, I couldn't give her a biological child, that just wasn't possible, but here I was over 1000 years old, and a fucking vampire, and I would have found some way to give her a child if that is what it took to have her with me.

Where did it go so wrong? Perhaps in the end it was just too much stacked against us, but I don't believe that. Love is hard; it is hard regardless of whom you find it with. Perhaps, there really was a dark side to her; perhaps SHE was the selfish one. I had seen it so many times before with her other relationships. She never could stick around to work through problems; her solution was to always run away. There was a very unrealistic side to her, where she HAD to be first above all else. Regardless though, I had loved her, and she took that love and threw it right back at me.

She hated the whole bonded thing, and fought against it constantly. My main purpose in bonding with her was to keep her safe. I really thought that she would see that, and in time would also know how much I loved her and would love me too. For a smart vampire, to survive for over 1000 years, I sure have been fucking stupid. Perhaps Pam was right, perhaps I allowed myself to be pussy whipped.

In the end, she found that the bond could be broken. That mangy cat, that I should have neutered, or better yet turn into a fucking rug, had told her how it could be accomplished. She found the ceremonial knife, had spoken the incantation and then she shattered the knife. I knew the minute the bond broke; I felt a piece of me die. I was at her house in record time. When I knocked on her door, she quietly stepped aside to allow me to enter. I turned around to face her, and she let the shattered knife fall to the floor. It was like slow motion, seeing all my hopes for love with this beautiful creature come crashing to a bitter end. She looked at me, and coldly told me she couldn't love me, and that if I had ever loved her at all to get the hell out of her life, to never see or speak to her again. To set her free, to give her the life she deserved.

Then to add insult to injury, she told me, "Eric, your invitation and ALL OF YOUR KIND's invitation into my home and my life is RESCINDED. There was nothing more I could say or do as I was violently pushed out of her home and her heart forever. Sookie might as well have driven a stake through my heart instead.

Chapter 2

It was nearing sunrise when my child found me sitting in an old cemetery just waiting for the sun to rise. There was nothing left for me, I was old and tired and had enough. Pam though fought for me.

" Master, I was worried", said Pam. Well she was even more worried when I looked up. "Eric", Pam said softly, "what's wrong". I really didn't want to do this, not in front of my child, but I was so hurt. I looked up at Pam, and tried to quickly brush the bloody tears away, and tried to smile, but it did not work. I took a nervous gulp, and sighed, even though I didn't have to but it just felt appropriate. "She hates me Pam, she fucking hates me," I cried as Pam came running towards me at vampiric speed and pulled me into her arms. Well, I certainly was not expecting that reaction.

Pam just held me for a bit, and finally as it was dangerously approaching sunlight, she took me by the hand. We found an old mausoleum, which would have to do for our rest today, and as the approach of the sun was beginning to take hold of us and pull us under into a deep sleep, I heard Pam mumble, "I will take care of you, you will not be alone".

Over the next few weeks Pam was with me constantly. Not only had Sookie hurt me, but also she had hurt all of us when she rejected us. Pam had tried to call her, just to see what the hell was going on with her, but her number was no longer in service. Well our invitations into Sookie's house and her life might have been rescinded, but that didn't mean we couldn't go to Bon Temps and find the shifter she worked for to get some answers. I was surprised that we could actually go into Merlotte's, since it was a part of her life, but when I found out why, it only opened up the wounds that had barely just begun to heal.

According to Sam, Sookie had left the area. No one seemed to know if or when she was coming back or where she had gone. I had to come to the realization that what I had with Sookie was over, it was finished and she would never be mine.

Chapter3

Slowly, life started to go back to pre Sookie days. I spent most of my evenings enthralling the vermin, I guess they just assumed my shitty attitude was the norm, and the shittier I was to them, the more enthralled the vermin were. Although, I couldn't fool my child, she at least left me alone since I wasn't being bad for business. There were plenty of willing girls; I guess they were assuming they had some chance to have me now that Sookie was no longer mine. As if, they were nothing more than food and a fuck, I almost would prefer that bottled synthetic shit, no headaches there. Fuck me, my life sucked. I needed some change in my life.

Pam was rather shocked at first when I suggested to her I wanted to cut my long blond hair. She really thought I was taking things to extremes. I guess when you have had the same hair style for over 1000 years, yeah it might be an extreme, but fuck it, I needed some kind of change. I finally got Pam to agree. Some people have this misconception about vampires that we are unable to cut our hair, or if we cut it, it will grow right back. That's bullshit. We can cut our hair; only thing is it won't grow back. Pam agreed to cut it, but insisted she wasn't going to do anything to drastic with it. In the end, it was about medium length, I could wear it gelled back, and look the badass vampire I am, or I could leave it shaggy like, and have this bed head, I just got fucked look to it. After it was done, Pam said she actually liked it better than my long hair. I have to say, I do too.

That wasn't the only change I was making, next I wanted to get rid of my Corvette. To many Sookie memories, and it was time to purge her from my mind, my life, and my heart. I ended up getting a Jeep Wrangler, and ended up keeping the damn Corvette, although I hardly drove it anymore, but it beat messing around with the top of the Jeep when the weather wasn't the greatest. Sure I am a vampire, but even so, I don't enjoy getting pissed on by the heavens.

I was feeling a little better now, but that was when the dreams started, about 6 months after Sookie left.

Yes vampires can dream, we rarely do, but it does happen on occasion. In the dream I was with someone, and it wasn't Sookie, who it was I have no idea. What she looked like I had no idea, but I just knew. The girl in my dreams was perfect; it was like the gods and goddesses created her just for me. She complemented me in every way.

I hated the dreams, because they were just that dreams. It was not reality, and it was not going to happen, I was NOT going to have feelings for anyone again. I don't want feelings and I don't like having feelings. I am a vampire damnit and vampires DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS. I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if I had kept that in mind. Oh whom the fuck am I kidding. Feelings may go against everything I want to think, but I have them, and they scare the hell out of me. I miss having someone in my life, but son of a bitch I don't want to ever go through this again.

So the dreams kept happening, day after day, and it was torture, because in my dreams I was happy again, and then the sunset and evening came, and my reality set in. I was alone, I had no one to love me, and I was the most miserable I have ever been in all my existence.

Chapter 4

I noticed as I entered Fangtasia that my child was awfully chipper. What the hell had gotten into Pam? She sure has been acting strangely since joining that gym. Why she wanted to join a gym is beyond me, it's not like we need to particularly work out. She's not going to get fat. I suspect like me, Sookie leaving has bothered Pam as well. Sookie was a close friend to my child.

I proceeded back to my office; Pam didn't need my surly attitude. There was plenty to do, invoices need to be paid. Payroll needs to be done; I suspect my employees wouldn't be too happy if they do not get paid. Does it ever end?

After a couple of hours of messing around with all that shit, it was time to make my appearance. I walked out and sat down on my throne and snapped at one of the waitresses to bring me a bottle of True Blood. That is when I noticed Pam chatting up a very pretty girl at the bar.

I couldn't help myself; I eyed her from across the room several times. I know Pam had caught me at least 3 times staring at this girl.

At the bar, Pam was speaking to Melanie, a girl she had met at the gym she was now going to. Pam was bored, she missed having her friend Sookie around, and even more, she hated seeing what that breakup was doing to her Master. Sure Eric would tell everyone he was fine, that he hardily even thought of Sookie anymore, but for those who truly knew Eric, knew he was completely lying to everyone.

Melanie was 26; she had dark blond hair, with highlights in it. She was a little taller than most women, but not overly so. She had blue/green eyes, and creamy skin. She was delicious, not that Pam had tasted her, but she just knew she would be. She was rather innocent too, maybe very innocent, but there was a wild side to her as well. Before Pam decided to play matchmaker, she needed to lay some ground rules, because no one was ever going to hurt Eric like Sookie did ever again.

Pam spoke very quietly to Melanie; she definitely did not want Eric overhearing her. "So, I was thinking of introducing you to my Master," Pam said. "I really think you would be good for him, but let me just make myself clear, if your just out for a fuck and a bite, be honest."

Melanie knew Eric and Pam were vampires, and she also knew a lot of humans got off on having sex with vampires and being bitten. Fangbangers, that was the name for them. She also knew from Pam that Eric had been involved pretty seriously with a human some time ago, but the relationship didn't work out. She couldn't deny that Eric was drop dead gorgeous, and just looking at him made her extremely hot and uncomfortable, but she wasn't into using humans, and she wasn't going to go after a vampire just to so she could get bit. They might not be human, but no one wants to be used. She looked Pam in the eye; she knew Pam was very protective of Eric, "I won't hurt him Pam," said Melanie.

Pam was satisfied that Melanie was telling her the truth. She wasn't sure exactly what her intentions were, but she was certain she would be honest with whatever it was she was looking for whether it was a relationship or a fuck. Pam looked sad when she told Melanie that she wasn't sure if Eric would open himself up to another human again like he did with Sookie, that it was very rare for their kind to have that kind of connection. She also told Melanie that if she was interested in Eric, she needed to know this, to keep this in mind, to not push it with him about any type of commitment, because they were not human, they didn't always think and operate like humans did.

Pam then took her to meet Eric and hoped for the best. Things just couldn't keep going on like they had been.

Chapter 5

My child approached me, and had the pretty human with her. Pam was practically purring when she called my name. She was up to something; my child was a crafty one. I quickly figured it out, Pam is playing matchmaker. Oh for fucks sake. Was she trying to be the final death of me?

She introduced the pretty human, her name was Melanie, and I know I probably didn't make the best of first impressions, but somehow I didn't scare off the girl. The girl was either very brave or extremely stupid. I had made some rude comment about taking her back to my office. Before I was even able to finish she laid into me that she was not some fangbanging whore, and at the moment she wouldn't fuck me if I was the last vampire in the world and the sun was about to smoke my ass. Well that got my attention. Pam walked by and smacked me in the head, and if it was at all possible I am sure I would have been red from embarrassment. Way to go Northman, you fucking idiot. I quickly decided to try to salvage the situation, "My apologies," I said to Melanie, "oh course you are not a fangbanging whore." I really felt like a complete ass now, no wonder I had no one in my life.

Well before I fool around and insult this girl even more, perhaps I should just leave. I really needed to get away from this place, and all the memories that continue to haunt me. It's not like my area would not be well served if I went away, Pam is more than capable of being a great Sheriff. I look up at Pam and told her, "I'm leaving, you are in charge, of it all." I was defeated; there was no more reason. I was stuck in a permanent hell, and there was only one way out of it. Eric Northman was finished.

Pam quickly jumped up at vampire speed, and grabbed me and pulled me to the side. "WHAT THE FUCK, are you talking about, I am in charge of it all Eric," she said. I could see it was taking a great amount of strength for her not to go all vampire on my ass. She was trying to keep quiet, give me some dignity among the others of our kind, so they didn't see just what a broken down mess I have become. Her lip was quivering, and her eyes were filling up with unspilled bloody tears, she realizes what I am about to do, realizes I have given up. Before she can even start her pleading I tell her, no I command her, to leave me be. I tell her I am very proud of her and that I love her, but she has to let me go now. She doesn't leave it alone, and she starts to cry and plead, that is when I lose it and yell at my child, "Damnit Pam, as your maker I fucking command it, let me go."

Chapter 6

Pam was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place; Eric had commanded that she let him go. Maybe she couldn't go after him, but by god she would not let him do this to himself. As Eric walked dejectedly out the bar, Pam grabbed Melanie and hissed at her, "Go after him, you have to stop him."

Pam then signaled for Clancy to detain Eric for a few moments, so Melanie at her human speed could catch up to Eric.

Clancy had caught Eric as he was getting into his Jeep in the employee parking lot behind Fangtasia. He stood by the driver's side, allowing the passenger side to be free of any obstruction so this Melanie girl could talk to Eric. He saw her quietly slip into the seat next to Eric's. "Thanks Clancy," she said, "We'll be ok now."

Melanie new they needed to talk, she seriously regretted snapping at him the way she had. Quite honestly, she really wouldn't mind Eric having her in his office, but now was not the time. He didn't need pointless sex, and he was old enough that feeding from her really wasn't a big deal either. He could probably go for months without feeding on a human at his age. What Eric needed was someone who cared for him, someone to take care of him for a change. He was always the one giving but never seemed to get anything other than hassles, headaches and grief back. Whoever this Sookie chick was, she sure did a number on him.

She needed to think of some place safe for them to go. Her home wasn't exactly vampire friendly and she wasn't leaving him alone, not in the state he was in. She knew his home was off limits, he didn't know her, and he wasn't going to trust her knowing where his resting place was. Well as tacky as it might be, a hotel would have to be the solution. All the hotels anymore were vampire friendly, and had light tight rooms. A coffin would not be necessary, and she could stay with him to make sure he would be all right. There was no way she was going to talk to him and then leave him on his own, not in his state of mind.

She didn't want him driving either. Regardless of the fact he was a vampire, he had too much on his mind. She told him a bit forcefully to give her the keys. He looked at her with a strange expression on his face, but he complied. She tossed the keys to Clancy, who was still near by and told him to give the keys to Pam so she could take care of Eric's Jeep.

Melanie quickly walked over to the driver's side and offered her hand to Eric. He allowed her to pull him out of his Jeep. "Where are we going," he asked quietly with his head hung.

"I'm taking you to The Hilton, you need to get cleaned up, feed and rest," Melanie gently told him. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Melanie continued to hold his hand as they made there way to the hotel. They quietly checked in after being assured the rooms were completely safe for vampires.

They made there way to the room. Once inside Melanie led Eric to the bathroom. The tub wasn't huge, especially for a 6'4" man, but it would have to do. She quickly ran some hot water into the tub, found some bubble bath among the toiletries and pour some into the tub. She than placed some shampoo and conditioner, and some soap along the edge of the tub. Once everything was set up, she told Eric to just relax and get cleaned up, it would help him feel better.

Melanie left Eric to get undressed and get his bath. She quickly called Pam to let her know that Eric was with her and where they were. She asked Pam if she could bring some clothes for him as well. Pam agreed and she was there before Eric got out of the tub.

Melanie quickly knocked on the door but got no answer, she slowly opened it up, and noticed Eric was still in the tub with his eyes closed, with tears running down his face. Melanie didn't want to intrude; she felt Eric needed this time. That he had been keeping all of this bottled up for way to long. She quietly placed a pair of sleep pants, boxers and tank top on the counter, and left the bathroom.

After a while Eric slowly walked out of the bathroom. He looked as drained as a vampire could be and still exist. Melanie patted the bed, and said, "Come sit down Eric, you need to eat." Eric then said, "Yeah, just let me grab a True Blood from the mini bar." Melanie just shook her head, stood up and walked to Eric. She once again took him by his hand and led him to the bed. "Eric," she said, "You need to eat, and I'm going to feed you." Once again she got his attention.

Chapter 7

I let Melanie lead me to the bed and she sort of pushed me down on it. I tried to tell her a True Blood would be fine. The way I have behaved tonight with her, I do not deserve to feed from her. She just tells me to sit down and shut up. She goes on to say synthetic blood will not due, that I need the real thing.

She then leans back against the headboard of the bed, and pulls me up to lie back between her legs. I'm really too tired to fight her, I feel weak, and I know it's from not feeding enough. She is so warm and soft. She leans my head back against her chest between her breasts and wraps her long legs around me. I start to think for a minute maybe I had met the sun and now I was at peace, but I knew that wasn't so when she brought her wrist up to my mouth. I would not bite her; I wasn't worthy to bite her. "Eric," she said, "go on, I want to do this for you, I want you to feed from me." Another damn tear falls down my face and I shake my head no. "Fine Eric, we can do this the hard way then," she said angrily. I notice she has a razor blade in her other hand, I can't let her cut up her wrists like that. So I relented, I grabbed her wrist, brought it to my mouth and cursed myself to hell for what I was about to do. When I bit her, when my fangs broke that beautiful, soft, delicate skin, and the first drop of her blood entered my mouth, it was like nothing I had ever tasted. Her blood was so pure, so fresh, almost childlike I would guess, not that I would know, I have never fed from a child, but that was the only way I could describe it. As I sat there sucking from the wound I made in her wrist, she softly stroked my head and ran her delicate fingers through my hair.

I was getting tired now, and I had taken enough of her sweet, delectable blood. I quickly licked the wounds to seal off the flow of her blood. I went to bite my finger, to heal her wounds completely, but she stopped me. She told me she didn't want me to feel like I had to give her my blood, and she would only take it IF and WHEN I was completely ready for that kind of exchange. She then proceeded to release me from the hold she had on me while I was feeding from her. I felt the loss immediately. I sat up, and scooted out from between her legs and curled up along side of her. It was to late to talk now, and I knew we would later, after I awoke from my rest. She told me she wasn't leaving me alone here and that she would be waiting for me when I awoke. Before the sun could completely pull me under, I looked her in the eyes and asked her to hold me close to her that I did not want to be alone. She pulled me into her warm embrace, and as I closed my eyes and as the sun began to pull me under, for that brief moment, I felt something, and it was good.

Chapter 8

I awoke shortly before sundown; since I am so old I am able to do so. It was Melanie's touch that awoken me. Her fingers lightly brushing my hair back away from my face. I don't believe she knew I was awakening and I just wanted to enjoy this moment, so I stayed quiet. She must need a human moment because she untangled herself from me, and surprised me when she leaned over and kissed my cheek and then she whispered quietly in my ear that she would be right back.

I pretended to still be asleep when she came back from the bathroom, and once she was back into bed, and buried under my arm, I started to awaken. I could not believe it; she had stayed the whole time with me. She was so beautiful and her blue/green eyes met my icy blue eyes. I slowly ran my hand over her cheek and through her hair, and leaned forward to kiss her. After a nice, long, sweet and tender kiss, she pulls away from me. I know I look worried and ask her what's wrong. She quickly leans over and kisses me on the lips. "Nothings wrong," she says sweetly, "but we need to talk now about what's bothering you." Fuck, even now I can't escape that Sookie.

I really don't want to have this talk, but I see there is no way NOT to have this talk.

We walk out of the bedroom, hand in hand, and we go sit on the sofa.

"Tell me about her Eric," Melanie asks me.

I quickly hopped up off the sofa, and started pacing around the room deep in thought for several minutes. Melanie was patient, she knew not to push, and pushing would have only just shut me down completely.

"I loved her and I thought she loved me too, I would have gave up everything or have given her anything to have been with her, and she knew that, but it still wasn't good enough for her." "We were blood bonded, we had a very special relationship, you don't see this occur often among our kind." "She figured out someway of breaking the bond, even I didn't know it could be done, when the bond broke, a part of me was destroyed as well, and I don't know how to put all those damn pieces back together."

Eric sat back down on the sofa and just shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. The truth of the matter was I was getting over not being with Sookie; it was the feelings of loneliness that I was struggling with now. I just did not want to go back to a lonely existence again. That and I just wanted to be able to trust someone again and be a whole vampire. If nothing else Sookie showed me I didn't really want to be alone and despite the annoyance these feelings gave me, they made me happy.

I snapped out of my downtime, looked up at Melanie, and I gave her a smile, this woman for whatever reason, may just be what would get me through this. I reached up and softly ran my hand along her jaw and traced her pretty mouth with my thumb. I felt her warm mouth place a tender kiss on my thumb as I brushed it across her mouth.

I wrapped my fingers through her long curly hair and gently pulled her towards me. I leaned in to kiss her, gently at first, but within minutes I needed to taste her. I traced her mouth with my tongue, and she parted her lips ever so slightly, and began teasing me with her tongue. Our kisses were getting more demanding and my hands began wondering over her luscious body. She was so curvy in all the right places.

Melanie began to hesitate, and then I remembered what I had said to her only the night before, about taking her back to my office and having my way with her. Shit she probably thought that was what I was up to, trying to just have my way with her.

I pulled away from her, and got up. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked me breathlessly.

I turned around and saw confusion and maybe, what was that, disappointment perhaps that I pulled away from her.

"Look Melanie," I began, "about last night, I'm sorry, I was being extremely rude with my vile comment. I certainly don't think you're a fangbanger, I never did. It was a stupid and ugly thing to have said to you."

"I appreciate the apology Eric, really I do, but it's not necessary. I know you didn't mean those things you said," said Melanie.

I quickly walked back to her, grabbed her and pulled her close to me as I kissed her hardly. I could feel her moan my name. My hand slid up her shirt and I could feel how hard her nipples were becoming through her silky soft bra. The damn thing needed to come off; it was in the way of my enjoyment of her.

I grabbed the soft material of her T-shirt in my hands and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head. She looked nearly perfect, standing in front of me with just her matching blue silky bra and panties.

It was all I could do not to grab her up in my arms and rush back to the bedroom at vampiric speed. The only reason stopping me, was I know the experience of moving that fast is not pleasant for humans. So I will take my time, and move in a manner which for me is at a snails pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to all who have stopped by. A special thanks to the Eric Lovers at IMDb, who were among the first to read this. You all are awesome.

Please be sure to leave a review. It will help tremendously with my writing.

Also, I will try to update frequently. Please let me know what you would prefer, short but more frequent updates, or longer stories but unfortunately it might take longer to update.

In this part things start to heat up between Eric and Melanie. It's not love yet, but Eric is bouncing back.

Finally all characters belong to Charlaine Harris. With the exception of Melanie. She is mine.

Chapter 9

(This is mostly Melanie's POV, some minor Eric POV)

Melanie however had other things in mind. She wanted Eric with such a ferocious desire. She had never felt anything like this before. She was drawn to him and had to have him.

She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. Oh he came very willingly, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body as his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Her body felt like it was on fire where Eric touched her. As she broke away from that smoldering kiss, she began to kiss along Eric's jaw line, and down his neck.

Her hands were uncontrollable, as they moved up his shirt. His skin was cool, and he was built perfectly.

They continued to kiss as Melanie pulled Eric to the bed. Melanie fell back onto the bed pulling Eric on top of her. Once on the bed, she grabbed his tank top and pulled it over his head and threw it across the room.

Eric then pulled her up, and quickly removed her bra, freeing her breast. Melanie moaned at the feel of his bare chest on her bare chest.

Eric's skillful hands found her breast, as he began rubbing and teasing them. Circling her nipple with his tongue and softly blowing on it.

After lavishing both breast he slowly kissed his way down her body. "Oh god Eric," Melanie moaned.

"Do you like what I am doing to you," asked Eric?

"Very much," said Melanie breathing heavily, but her body wanted even more of Eric's touch and attention.

"You are squirming, tell me what do you want? All you have to do is say it", said Eric, as his fingers gently brushed along the edges of her panties.

"I want you to touch me," said Melanie in frustration.

"Where do you want me to touch you," Eric whispered in her ear.

Melanie realized Eric was going to torment her until she just said it, and she got the feeling the dirty their talk became the more he would like it.

"Eric, I want you to touch my hot wet pussy" purred Melanie.

Eric just smirked, this was my kind of girl, knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it. OK, I could have fun with this. "How do you want to be touched, do you want me to rub you or do you want me to taste you and eat you," asked Eric? Fuck I was getting turned on; it had been a while since I had been with a woman that wasn't just a meaningless fuck.

"Eat me like you are never going to eat again," growled Melanie.

Chapter 10

(Mostly Eric's POV)

She didn't need to ask me twice, I thought. If she wanted me to feast, feast I would. I would suck her and fuck her and make her mine. This would be a sexorcism of sorts. I would fuck away any and all memories of Sookie.

I teasingly kissed down her body, and when I got to the offending final bit of clothing she had on, I swiftly removed her panties. Before tossing them aside, I inhale them. She smells so wonderful, the smell of her arousal is strong, but I want to do more than smell her. I want to taste her sweet juices, bring her to a glorious climax, and have her scream my name over and over. I want to bite and feed from that wondrous artery in her groin. Have my mouth filled with her blood, only this time when I feed from her, it will bring her pleasure too.

I was becoming painfully hard for her, but I wanted to be sure she was ready for me.

I quickly snap out of my lust filled downtime. Once those panties of hers were gone I scoot down and settle between her white creamy thighs. I tease her, and kiss her inner thigh, slowly making my way to her center. Before I reach my final destination, I move to her other thigh, but not before I softly brush by her hot center. Her arousal is nearly driving me mad. Her breathing is coming faster. I repeat my previous actions on her other leg. This time when I get to her hot, wet, pussy, I am ready to eat; I am starved for her pussy.

I spread her folds apart and brush back the soft curls to have better access. My tongue starts at her entrance where she is already so very wet. Her juices taste almost as delectable as her blood does. I hear her gasp and moan, "Oh Eric, feels so good."

I start licking her, up towards her clit. Once I have reached this wonderful and sensitive portion of her body, I take her clit in my mouth and suck. She starts moaning and bucking her hips against my face. Her fingers find my hair, and she pushes me deeper against her. I start licking and sucking her harder.

She wraps her long legs around me, and if I were human, I think I would drown in her sweet wetness, but being vampire does have certain advantages.

I stop just long enough to grab her legs and put them over my shoulders. Before I resume I place my finger in her entrance. She is losing control, so I tell her to look at me; I want her to see how I bring her pleasure. I insert a second finger, and resume my earlier attention on her swollen clit. My fingers and tongue are moving in rhythm, and she is very close.

"Oh Eric, please," she gasps. "I need to come, please Eric."

I eye her juicy artery in her leg; this would push her over the edge. I look at her quickly, and she nods her approval. Finally after great control on my part, I let my fangs extend. My fangs graze her leg as I softly kiss her inner thigh. While I am doing this, my fingers are still at work, pumping away and I replace my tongue on her clit with my thumb, rubbing and teasing.

"Eric PLEASE, for the love of god, PLEASE," panted Melanie. She was so very close, and was moaning, and panting, and bucking wildly. She was desperate to reach her climax.

Very quickly because I desperately needed to bury my hard cock into that sweet and hot pussy, I sunk my fangs into her. Her sweet blood once again filled my mouth. I fought for control as I was about to find my own release in feeding from her, but I wanted my release to come from fucking her wildly.

That did it for Melanie; I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers. Her contractions felt so good, and I could only imagine just how good she would feel when my dick was buried deep in her. I quickly sealed the puncture marks my fangs had left. I wanted to taste her other juices again.

I slowly pulled my fingers out of her, and licked them clean.

I kissed all the ways back up her body while settling myself between her legs. I was aching for her as I positioned myself at her entrance. She was about to be mine. As I kissed her, she murmured against my mouth, "Eric I want you so badly."

I was so out of control with want for her that I quickly shoved into her. She was so tight, it was almost painful, it a wonderful kind of way. I was so intent on satisfying my desire for her. Not usually my way, usually I am very much a giving lover, but she was driving me wild with desire for her.

"So fucking tight," I murmured. "So very good."

I continued pushing myself deeper and harder into her, her groans making my desire stronger. I needed to completely be a part of her.

Once again she wrapped those long legs of hers around me, pulling me deeper into her. I was so close. I pounded myself harder into her. Tonight Sookie would be out of my mind forever. She would no longer be plaguing my thoughts. Tonight I would claim a new lover.

With that final thought I reached my climax, as my fluids forcefully were ejected from my body and filled her up. She was mine now.

After we were finished, I slowly withdrew from her. What I saw as I withdrew from her horrified me, she was bleeding.

"Melanie," I quickly asked her, " you are bleeding, are you hurt, did I hurt you?"

"Umm," said Melanie, "Eric, sweetie, that is what happens during a girls first time."

Oh for fucks sake I thought, could I have been anymore inconsiderate or rough. Jesus Christ, a girls first time should be special, not some fucking sexorcism.

"What's wrong Eric," asked Melanie?

"Why didn't you say something," Eric asked angrily? "I could have been so much more gentle with you, made love to you, instead of just fucking you like crazy."

I was pissed at myself; I probably just blew it with Melanie. Granted I wasn't ready yet to say I loved her, but I was feeling something, and it was something good that I liked. Maybe if she was angry with me I could glamour her into thinking it had been a better experience. I didn't particularly like that idea, but shit I did not want to lose her because I had been fucking stupid.

"Eric, it's OK," Melanie said sweetly as she stroked his cheek. "I sort of new and realized this was about you, casting out old memories of hurt, and of making new memories, and that is ok."

Melanie continued, "I don't know exactly where we are going, but I do know I want to see where this goes, and if you do too, there will be plenty of times for sweat and passionate sex, along with some damn good fucking."

When Melanie said that I just had to laugh and thank the gods for this girl, she understood me so well.

I told her, "I would really like to see where this is going too," and as I kissed her softly I said to her, "I promise next time will be about you and will be much better."

(Thanks for reading, and please add a review. More to come)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you all are enjoying it.

Just a note to say per one review, While having another "first" time could be an option, Eric's not going to heal Melanie and restore her virginity, it's happened, they understand each other.

Once again, I don't own any of the characters except for Melanie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their talk and coming to an understanding of the events that took place, Melanie leaned over and kissed Eric. "Come on let's get out of this place," she said.

I went and grabbed my duffle bag that had my things that Pam had delivered to the hotel. I needed to take a shower and get cleaned up. I asked Melanie if she wanted to join me. She said she would love to, but she didn't have anything really to change into, and would just grab a quick shower at her place. Then she quickly told me though that if I wanted to wait, I could shower at her house, with her. The shower can definitely wait.

I decide to call Pam and ask her if she would bring my Jeep by the hotel, plus I am sure my child has been worried about me and would be anxious to know that I was ok.

We got our stuff and made our way downstairs to the lobby of the hotel. I can see it is going to be a nice tonight, a good night to be in the Jeep with the top down. The thought of going over to Melanie's and showering with my new lover is getting me excited. What is taking Pam so long to get her?

I lean back against the pillar in the lobby and pull Melanie towards me tightly. She fits perfectly against my body. My body is reacting to her being so near, and I wish we were back in our room or at her house, so I could have her again. Next time it would be better for her, next time it would not be me dealing with my shit. I still feel bad but we had talked and Mel had assured me she was fine.

She was so warm and soft and cuddly next to me, and I had to have her as much as was decently allowed at the moment. I leaned down and cupped her face in my hands, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Softly I kiss her; I trace the outline of her mouth with my tongue, gently opening her mouth. Her warm tongue is entwining with my cooler one, and she presses herself up even more so against my body. Instantly I am reacting, and I feel her smirk in satisfaction. My hand goes from cupping her face down her neck and side until I am cupping the side of her breast. I brush my thumb across her nipple and hear her moan quietly in satisfaction. My mouth leaves hers and I kiss across her cheek to her ear, and I quickly latch on to her earlobe and suck it into my mouth. She moans once again, a little more loudly this time. I knew I needed to break away from her, or I might just take her right here, up against this damn pillar, in the middle of this brightly lit lobby, and damned the people watching. I let go of that delectable earlobe and I whisper in her ear, "Soon, very soon." I kiss her one finally time and pull her as tightly to me as I can making sure she feels just how badly I want her.

As I am ending our kiss, my child finally shows up.

"I see things are going nicely here," Pam purrs at me. I just shoot her a dirty look and grumble to her, "nice of you to finally show up". Fuck, I was aching very much now, and my child just comes waltzing in like it only took her a few minutes to get here. "Sorry," Pam giggles at my discomfort, but I had a few things I needed to get from Macy's." I just roll my eyes and hold out my hand for the receipt wondering how much this little shopping trip was going to cost me. I really need to take Pam off my account. She's a big girl; she needs to pay for her own shit.

I look at the receipt and groan; damn my child could spend money like it was going out of style. I hand it back to her and just hiss, "brat" at her, but then I gave her one of my cocky smirks. I can't really be that mad at her, she deserves it for having put up with all my shit over the last few months, and most importantly for introducing Melanie to me. For that alone I would gladly pay for hundreds of shopping trips for my child, but that is a thought I keep to myself.

We made our way out to the parking lot. How Pam got that many bags and shoe boxes jammed into the Jeep and still have room for all of us to get in I will never know. We quickly made our way across town to Fangtasia. Pam needed to get back to the bar tonight and needed to unload all of her purchases into her own car.

I pulled up in the back parking lot next to Pam's car, as we got out, I told her I would be in the next night and give Pam a night or two off if she would like.

I could see Pam was surprised at my change of mood. "That would be fine Eric, if you are sure you don't mind," Pam said. I assured her it was fine. I have been neglecting the bar and several of my duties lately. Those Vegas vamps were going to have my ass if I didn't get my shit together and fast.

Pam quickly looked over at Melanie and winked before saying, "Hey Eric, do you mind signing a few checks that really need to be taken care of tonight before you take off tonight?" "It won't take long and Melanie can hang out here with me and give me a hand."

"Yeah sure no problem if it is something that needs to be done tonight." I say and I give Melanie a quick kiss before running inside to take care of business.

Pam just snickers as she watches Eric run inside; oh he has it bad she thought. She was glad to see him happy again, and hoped things continued to go well with him and Melanie. Which led her to pull Melanie over to the Jeep.

"Come here a moment," said Pam. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking good care of him, he looks happier than I have seen him in a long time." "Oh and by the way, I found a little something from Victoria's Secret, that I just had to get for you, I think my Master will find it quite enjoyable," smirked Pam.

Melanie just laughed, "What have you done now, Pam?" "Here take a look, and quickly too before Eric comes back out here."

Melanie looked inside the bag and pulled out the silky material. It was a red stretch lace slip and matching thong. It was gorgeous and would hug all her curves wonderfully.

"Oh yes Pam, Eric's going to love this" squealed Melanie, as she was thinking just exactly how she was going to seduce Eric.

Melanie knew Eric felt bad about earlier. She didn't blame him for what occurred. If anything she should had been up front about her little situation. She knew had she bothered to slow Eric down and to tell him, it would have been completely different. This time would be different, it would be about seduction, and she could hardly wait.

All of a sudden Pam cleared her throat and quietly hissed, "here he comes."

Melanie quickly placed the garment back into the bag and kissed Pam's cheek and said, "Thanks Pam."

As I walked out the back of my bar, I noticed the exchange going on between Mel and Pam; they were obviously cooking up something. I sure couldn't wait to find out what.

I walked up to Melanie and tried to peak inside the bag she had in her hand, I knew it must have been something Pam had got for her, because she didn't have it earlier. "What do you have there," I asked? "That gorgeous is for me to know and you to find out later," Melanie answered with a lusty look in her eyes.

I swoop her up in my arms and lay a big kiss on her and say to her, "lets get the hell out of here."

I place her in the seat of my Jeep and strap the seatbelt around her as I quickly come to the other side and jump into the drivers seat. "See you later Pam," I call to my child as I peal out of the parking lot.

As much as I wanted to drive like a bat out of hell to Melanie's house, I decided it was such a nice night, clear black skies with lots of stars shining brightly, and a cool light breeze blowing, that I would drive at a normal speed, and we would just enjoy the drive. The night was still early, it was only 11 pm, and Melanie I noticed wasn't like most humans, she tended to keep vampire hours. This could work out to be a very good relationship.

I reached over and took Melanie's hand, and softly stroked it, and only let go long enough to shift gears every now and then. I looked in her face and she was smiling sweetly at me.

"What," I asked? Melanie just turned in her seat towards me and slid her free hand up my leg, and groped my hardness and licked her lips before saying, "next right, 3rd house on the left." I just flashed her a fangy grin as I hit the gas.

We quickly pulled up into the drive way and I killed the engine and hopped out and grabbed my bad and tried to grab Melanie's bad too, but she just laughed and said, "down Viking, this is for later. It's a surprise." I get all pouty hoping it would work and tell her, "I don't like surprises". "To bad," she says, "You will like this one."

We walk to her front door, and before she can even get it open, I start kissing her neck from behind, and running my hands down the front of her body and then between her legs.

Melanie finally gets the door open, and I let her go, as she walks through she turns to me and say, "please come in you sexy thing."

I rush through the door and have her up against her wall, rubbing myself all over her, memories of being in the hotel lobby and how badly I wanted to take her then coming to mind. Damn you Northman, snap out of it, I think to myself. You have already fucked her, now befuckinghave, and do it right this time.

I release her, and let my fangs retract. "Come on," I say, "let's go get cleaned up."

The shower was amazing a lot of teasing and kissing, and touching. The build up we had going on was sweet torture.

After I got out of the shower I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. Melanie stepped out and I dried her off.

She told me she was hungry and wanted to get a bite to eat first and asked me if I wanted to go and have a blood in the kitchen, while she finished drying her hair. She was starving and figured I hadn't fed yet tonight either.

Mel said she had some bottles of True Blood in the refrigerator from when Pam had visited before.

After Eric left the room to feed some, Melanie changed into Pam's gift. It was perfect she thought. Very tight, yet stretchy so it was easy to get on and better yet, easy to get off. The color was blood red, and she knew it was a favorite color of Eric's. It would look great with her creamy skin. She finally decided on the little matching thongs, just enough to frustrate him, she thought amusingly to herself.

As she walked out of the room and down the short hallway to the kitchen, she noticed Eric had changed into a black button up shirt, where the first four buttons were left undone, and a pair of faded worn jeans. He was so beautiful.

She quietly walked over to the table and Eric looked up and raised his eyebrows at her.

Oh I think things are going to get steamy!!!! Please leave reviews. Thanks!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at Melanie; I had been in a downtime just staring at the label on the bottle of True Blood, waiting patiently for my new lover to come to me.

I must admit she had snuck up on me. There before me stood such a beautiful creature. She was stunning, so this must have been what the exchange I had witnessed between my child and Melanie had been about.

She walks over to me, and removes the bottle of blood from my hand, sits the bottle on the table and pushes it out of the way. Softly she runs her hand along the side of my face as she proceeds to sit herself on top of me.

She leans in and teasingly kisses me, and when I try to kiss her back, she won't let me. Oh my how this woman teases me. She slowly starts sliding and rubbing herself on me, and I know she can feel my hardness straining against my jeans.

She doesn't say anything, just gives me one sexy beautiful smirk. I look up at her, and I feel powerless at the moment. I nervously gulp, although unnecessary, as I feel her unbuttoning my jeans and slowly unzipping them. The whole time she just intently stares at me. Once I am freed from the confines of my jeans, Mel rises slightly above me, grabs my hard and throbbing cock and gently eases herself down onto me.

She starts to slowly sway up and down on me, and it is the best feeling I have had in so long. I lean forward and bury my face between her breast and moan in pleasure. My hands find her hips, and I grab onto them, moving her up and down.

The tops of her breast are spilling out of that sexy red slip she is wearing. I begin to lick and suck on her sweet skin and my tongue diving into her cleavage. Slowly I kiss up her chest to her neck. I suck strongly on her neck, and playfully my fangs graze across her skin, but I do not bite, but she will have a nice mark that will last a few days I think with some satisfaction.

I hear Melanie moan, "Oh Eric, please." "I need you, take me harder."

I growl at the sound of that, I am so turned on, and I just want to bury myself completely into her and give her what she wants.

I stand up, never breaking contact with her. She has wrapped her legs around my waist and is writhing and moaning, wanting more of me.

The table was just going to have to do; Mel was getting out of control with want as I was too. I laid her down never once leaving her body, and roughly push my jeans further down. Fuck if I was going to stop and take them completely off, but they were getting in the way.

I start to speed up and begin thrusting into her harder and faster, As I looked down at her, she grabs my head and pulls me to her mouth and begins to kiss me roughly. She tugs on my bottom lip and sucks it into her mouth as I groan in pleasure. She is driving me out of my mind with want for her. Then she licks my fang, her tongue running down the length of it and across the tip, and then she does the same to my other fang. She slightly pierces her tongue on the tip of my fang and a few drop of that sweet blood drips off her tongue and into my mouth. I groan and suck her tongue. I am completely lost in my desire.

Once again she has those beautiful long legs wrapped tightly around me, not letting go, and pulling me deeper into her with every thrust.

With both of our climaxes quickly approaching, my hand slides down between our bodies and I find her hot, swollen clit, I begin to rub, slowly at first, just to make her as wild with desire for me as I am for her.

She looks deep into my eyes and says to me, "Fuck me harder Eric, and make me fucking come."

I start rubbing her harder and slamming into her as hard as a vampire could safely do that with a human.

"I want to fucking bite you", I growl at her. She offers me her neck, and I lick the skin, next to the mark I had made on her earlier. I don't want to bruise her up anymore, so I quickly but carefully sink my fangs into her neck. The minute I bit her and started sucking from her, she moans loudly "Oh fuck, feels so good" "I'm coming, and it feels so fucking good".

Her walls tightly come crashing around me, and I am so tightly encased by her. I take in a sharp breath and thrust into her hardly a few more times and my release comes. Her walls are still contracting around me as my fluids feel her up. It was one of the best orgasms I've had in my 1000-year existence.

My body falls on top of hers and for a moment I felt I had really died. If I had needed breath, I don't think I would have been able to do so.

I rise slightly and look down at my Melanie. She brushes a lock of my hair away from my face and sighs.

"What," I ask her? She just has the biggest grin and kisses me and says, "that was so un fucking believable." I just laugh, and tell her, "I completely agree it was pretty fucking amazing."

I slowly pull out of her warm body and rise off of her. I give her my hand and gently pull her up off the table. We both get ourselves put back together, and then I grab her and just hold her close to me and whisper, "lets go lie down for a while."

There are still a few more hours before the sun comes up, and I just want to cuddle with her for a bit before I need to leave and go to my own home for my daytime rest.

Ok, credit where credit is due: inspiration for part of this chapter comes from the movie Om Sara. Took a really great scene and sort of expanded on it in a vampire kind of way. I have always loved that scene and wanted somehow to incorporate it into a fanfiction. The expression on Alexander Skarsgard's face was just great in that particular scene.

Thanks to all the reader, and please feel free to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting late, and I had perhaps about an hour and half before the sun would rise. Melanie was lying here in my arms and I was slowly rubbing circles into her back.

I know I need to get going and soon. I murmur in Melanie's ear that I needed to get ready to leave. She sighs and slides her hand over me, and I instantly react. What is this woman doing to me I wonder, just her simple touch brings me to life. "I wish you could stay," she says softly.

I tell her I wished the same thing. I know I could take her to my house, but I'm not ready to do that just yet. I suspect Melanie knows this too, because she does not bring up the subject and for that I am grateful. As much as I want her with me, and I really do, there has only been one other human who has ever spent time with me in my home, and I'm not ready for that and when I am, I don't want to bring Melanie into that home with the ghost of another woman lingering. I want to make all new memories with Melanie, and I want to be really sure of what we mean to each other. With Sookie I had assumed everything was great and that she loved me, I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Melanie continues rubbing on me, and asks just how much time do I have. I groan not only because of the sensations she is causing me but also because I know I really don't have the time tonight, and that if she continued, it wasn't going to end just with me getting off.

I grab her hand and bring it to my mouth and kiss it. "I really do have to go, but I want to see you again, and soon."

"I know you do," sighed Melanie. If they continued seeing each other and these feelings between them became even stronger, they were going to have to figure something out regarding their housing situations.

I get up and gather my things up. I grab Melanie's hand and we walk outside to my Jeep parked in her driveway. I lean up against it, and pull her closely and kiss her goodnight. I know the next week or so is going to be rather hectic, there was a lot I was behind on and several matters I have really neglected. Regardless, I don't want to push Melanie to the side for the time it takes to get my vampire obligations in order.

"Come to Fangtasia tomorrow night, be with me," I say to her. "I know it probably will not be a lot of fun for you, and for that I am sorry, but I do not know how long it is going to take to get my business matters under control, I'm afraid I have been very neglectful, and I do not wish to not see you during this time."

"Oh Eric," sighed Melanie, "I don't know, I mean I really REALLY want to see you too, but I don't want to be a distraction for you or be in your way."

I smile at her and I say, "The only way you could be a distraction to me is if you do not come, then I will sit there all night thinking of nothing but you." "I don't have much time before the sun comes up, so please tell me I will see you tonight, so I can go to my daytime rest a VERY happy vampire." With that said I give her a fangy grin.

She just laughs at that and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me to her. She looks deep into my eyes and kisses me. "Ok," she say, "You win, I'll see you later tonight."

I give her one last kiss and jump into the Jeep, I am really going to be cutting this one close to get home before the sun comes up, but luckily her house isn't that far from mine, so I know I can make it. "See you tonight," I say to her. She just blows me a kiss as I back out of her driveway and go racing down the street.

I get home and have about 15 minutes left, and I can start to feel the beginning effects of the rising sun and the sleep it wants to induce. I quickly grab my laptop and scan through my emails, as I suspected there was several that would need to be taken care of and answered. I cringed when I noticed several of them were from Vegas. Oh shit this cannot be good I think to myself. Nothing that I can do about it now, it will just have to wait until tomorrow night. I shut the laptop down and curl up under the blankets and my final thought as I was being pulled under, was how much I wish Melanie were here snuggling next to me.

The next evening I awaken, and remembering I had told Pam to take a few nights off I hurry up and get ready to go to Fangtasia. Melanie had said she was meeting me tonight, and I needed to make sure to tell whoever was working the door tonight to not give her any grief and admit her immediately, that and if I was not yet on the floor to bring her back to my office. She was not going to spend time out in the bar, not without me there anyway.

I decided on comfort tonight, sense most of my evening would be answering emails and getting things back in order. I decided to wear my tracksuit tonight, not very menacing for a vampire, but the fangbangers didn't seem to mind. Not that I particularly cared what they thought anyway.

After gelling my hair and brushing it back, have to be the badass vampire you know. I grab my keys and lock up the house and make sure the alarms are all set.

I'm a bit early but that gives me time to talk to my staff. They all assure me when Melanie gets here, they will bring her right in and to my office if I am not on the floor.

I ask Felicia to please heat me up a bottle of O negative and bring it back to me. Not being able to put off this nastiness any longer I head back to start my work.

Finally around 10:30 Melanie calls, Felicia brings me the phone and says, "Master, Ms. Melanie is on the phone for you."

I thank her as she hands me the phone. I take a deep breath because I have been anxiously awaiting Melanie all evening. "I am here," I say.

Melanie sounds a bit breathless, "Hey, I'm just about to Fangtasia, probably another 10 or 15 minutes."

"What's wrong, you sound breathless" She laughs and answers, "You just have that effect on me." "I'm fine, just been rushing around the house to get ready."

We continue to talk and shortly she tells me she is here.

Felicia brings her back to the office, and as soon as Felicia leaves, I quickly move around my desk and spin Melanie around. I lay her back on the desk and rest easily on top of her. As I start to kiss her neck I tell her just how much I have missed her.

"Mmmmm, I can feel just how much you have missed me," snickers Melanie, "but you still have work to do right?"

I give a hateful glare at the damn computer on my desk, and grumble my response. This makes Melanie laugh even harder, and she then tells me to get my ass back to work.

After a few minutes of answering more emails, which quickly killed my aching hard on I had for Melanie, I opened the first one from the Vegas vamps and quickly read it. What the fuck…I thought. Then I quickly read the next few emails which only got more threatening. I slammed the laptop so hard, the top cracked, Melanie quickly looked up in alarm. She saw I had my head resting on the desk. She walked up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders, "What's wrong Eric"

"I'm not sure yet, but it doesn't look good" "The King of this state and Nevada wants to arrange a meeting, to discuss my duties I have neglected."

"What does that mean exactly," asked Melanie?

"Well it could mean nothing, it could mean I pay a fine, or I am punished, or worse case scenario my final death."

I was so stressed out at the moment, I didn't really think of how my answer could scare Melanie, but the girl is brave and is optimistic about everything, including bullshit Vampire politics.

"Look Eric," she whispers in my ear, "your work maybe a slight mess at the moment, be we can figure something out to get it straightened out." "Perhaps I could even help, that is if you wanted to show me how I could be of help to you." "I can work on things during the daytime hours, easier tasks, and that gives you more free time in the evenings to deal with the more serious issues."

Melanie continued, "Besides, you've never been in any trouble before with these vamps right?" That is true, "No, never," I say to her. "So, I think we could probably cross at least one punishment off the list, it wouldn't make sense for them to send you to your final death." "You are to damn important to them, which is probably why they are pissed off." The whole time Melanie is discussing this with me she has been rubbing my neck and shoulders, and she has calmed me down.

"Would you really want to do that for me?" I ask her. "Take on some of this bullshit mess." Why would she want to do this? Why doesn't she want to go running and screaming as far away from me as she can get?

"Yes Eric, I'll do this for you" "Now stand up and take your jacket off," she ordered. "You are so tense, let me help you."

I stand up and quickly discard my jacket; all I have on under it is one of my black tank tops.

Melanie just swallows hard, closes her eyes and mutters, "Jesus Christ, if I had known you looked so damn good under that track jacket, I would have attacked you the minute I walked in here."

I turn around with a grin on my face; I can only imagine how dorky I must be acting around this woman. So much for vampire sophistication, I am sure I am acting like a first class idiot.

She walks over to me and runs her hands over the muscles in my stomach and up to my chest, and lightly pinches one of my nipples. I feel her warm mouth on my neck and she is licking and biting me playfully.

As she slides her hands back down my chest and to my stomach, she grabs the bottom of my shirt and starts to lift it up. I bend down for her since I am rather tall, to make it easier for her to get my shirt off. Once she has me out of my shirt, she walks over to the sofa and sits down. She crocks her finger and beckons me to come to her. She then spins her finger in the air indicating she wants me to turn around. This woman really has me wrapped around her finger. Since when do vampires yield to humans?

Once I have turned around she grabs me by my waist and pulls me down so I am sitting between her legs. I can feel the heat coming from her center; she is getting turned on just from pleasing me. Her hands then softly touch my back and are moving in firm circles over the tense muscles, and she places warm kisses where she is rubbing. Her hands move over the center of my back, kneading all those tense muscles, and across my shoulders, and finally my neck. I am literally almost whimpering because it feels so good what she is doing. She continues this for several long minutes when I can no longer take any more of this, God I want this woman so badly.

I go to turn around some on the sofa, which actually is a bit difficult to do, as I am a large man, but where there is a will there is a way. I manage to get Melanie lying flat on her back on the sofa, and I am lying gently on top of her. My hands are working there way up her soft stomach as I push her shirt up. I leave a wet trail on her bare skin as I lick and taste her. As I get her shirt pushed up, I help her sit up and her shirt is next to go flying across the room. While I have her sitting up, I free her perfect breasts, and her bra also goes flying. Where to I do not know.

Her skin feels so soft next to me and she is teasing me, rubbing her chest onto mine.

I kiss down her neck, and to her chest to her breast. My mouth hungrily finds her nipple and I graze my tongue a crossed it and blew lightly on her moist nipple. Her nipple immediately reacted to the cool air, and sprung to life. Well as I snicker to myself, that isn't the only thing that has sprung to life.

Her hands are slowly moving down my stomach, and she reaches my track pants. God I am so glad I decided to go for casual tonight, otherwise this situation might be extremely painful. She loosens the tie of my pants and places her hands around my ass under the material, and I can feel her pushing me harder against her. She spreads her legs further apart and starts rocking her body against my hardness. I think I may have growled at that feeling because she laughs and asks me if I like that. "Yes, I like it very fucking much," I tell her.

She slowly pushes my pants down, and I lift up off of her a bit to help her out, when they are finally down my legs a little further, I use my feet to finish pulling them off and pushed them off the sofa.

The only bit of clothing left was Melanie's cute and sexy jean shorts she had on. "Turn us over," she says with so much lust in her voice. I happily oblige her.

Once I am lying on my back she places kisses all the way down my stomach. She's ignoring my friend who is demanding attention. I feel her kisses down my leg and up my inner thigh, and her hand comes to cup my balls. She starts to gently rub them, and finally she takes me in her mouth. I hissed that time, and bucked my hips towards her mouth, and we establish a rhythm of sucking and bucking. "Feels so damn good," I mutter as my fingers make their way into her messy curls. I grab her head and gently ease her mouth on me further, I need to be deeper in her warm sweet mouth, but that might not be possible, I am very well endowed. She surprises me, and takes my large member deeper into her mouth and down her throat, she nearly has all of me in her. "Oh my fucking…" I try to say when suddenly I violently shot my load into her mouth and down her throat. She slowly makes her way up my still throbbing dick, and continuing to suck the last of my fluids away.

I grab her face in my hands and fiercely kiss her and plunge my tongue into her mouth where I can still taste myself.

My hands make there way down to her shorts where I tease her like she teased me. I slowly unbuttoned them and shimmied them down her waste along with her dripping wet panties. She is more than ready for me, but I desire to taste her first.

I spread her folds apart, and dive my tongue into her wet center, "you taste so very good," I say when I stop for a moment. "Look at me," I demand of her. I love when women watch me bring them to their climaxes.

She has her eyes directly on me, as I continue to lick and suck her. Her clit is begging for attention, just like my cock was earlier. Paybacks are hell, I think to myself.

Melanie is wild with want, I hear her scream, "Fuck it Eric, stop teasing me." "Do you want something," I innocently ask her. I look into her eyes and I am moved by what I see. This beautiful girl has tears in her eyes and she whispers to me, "I want you Eric, all of you, so so much." "I want to feel you inside me." "Being with you is like being closer to god."

She pulls me up away from her center, and deeply kisses me, as she grabs hold of me and positions me at her entrance. I knew right then that tonight would be much more than sex, that tonight we would make love, like both of our lives depended on it for our existence.

The love we had tonight was slow and sweet, and was brining us both so close to our release. We were both right on the edge, and I knew tonight I had no reservations about her having my blood. I kiss her neck as I made my way to her ear I whisper, "Bite me, suck from me, feed from me."

Melanie looked up at me with such sweet surprise in her eyes, I know she was about to question me about this, I just hush her and give her my wrist, and she bites deeply into it. I feel my blood being sucked into her warm mouth and I am there reaching my climax. Melanie quickly releases my wrist because she knows what I need and once again she offers me her neck. The minute my fangs broke her skin to feed My Melanie came closer to god.

Wow, this really took me all day to get motivated to write, was sort of stuck in writers limbo today but when inspiration strikes, it strikes. Hope this was good, I must admit I really thought this was just going to be a filler piece and I wasn't to happy with it eventually, but by the end, I think it shaped up to be pretty good. Their relationship is very intense as is their passion for each other, they both feel what they have brings them closer to god.

As for further adventures, Eric is going to encounter some trouble with the Nevada vamps. There not going to be to nice in regards to Eric's problems and breakdown, but it will only serve to make this new relationship much stronger I think.

There not blood bonded or anything quite like that yet, but "this is only the beginning"!!! Thanks and please review, it is very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: This is going to be a slow one, it really is filler and for that I'm sorry. Unfortunately, I need a buildup to the Vamp meeting regarding Eric's neglect in taking care of his duties, and Mel and Eric need to come more to an understanding of their relationship, otherwise, they would be like rabbits and be screwing around ALL the time. Hahaha. Thanks for reading and all the reviews.

We are lying on the sofa afterwards; Melanie is resting quietly in my arms. I think back to her suggestion of helping out with some of the easier tasks, to free my time up in dealing with the more important matters I have neglected.

I have really fucked things up, never in all my existence have I let my life get so screwed up. I hate the thought of bringing Melanie into this; she shouldn't have to help clean up my screw up, and I do not want to expose her to this world. I know that is impossible, but I want to protect her from the darker side and keep her as far away from it as possible.

"Eric," Melanie murmured, "what are you thinking?" I look at her a bit surprised, "What makes you think I was thinking about anything?" I try to ask her in a joking manner.

Melanie just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "You are not that hard to figure out." "You get this very serious look on your face, I can just tell when something is bothering you."

Melanie continued, "You don't want me involved or trying to help you with this deal from the Nevada vamps do you?"

I just sighed and spoke, "Let me see if I can explain this to you." "In all my 1000 year existence, until tonight, I have only gave my blood willingly to 2 others. As Pam's maker you know she is part of me, my blood is mixed with hers and the bond that forms is very strong." "Sookie, was the only other, and it was because of love or," and I rolled my eyes, "what I thought was love for her." "We exchanged blood many times, we were dangerously close to crossing some undefined limit, of what was safe between vampire and human, and for the human to remain human." "Do you understand how much of me was a part of her?" "For me to so willingly want to share my blood with you tonight, it was not an offer I give lightly." "It means you are very dear to me. It means I do not want to lose you, and it worries me you getting involved, and things you will see, of what could very well happen to you,"

"Thank you for explaining to me how you feel." "Eric, I understand this is not going to be a "normal" relationship, and I really understand that not all vampires are like you or Pam, that many would rather have me as a meal and leave me for dead and not think anything of it." "I understand being with you can be dangerous for many reasons." "I also understand to be with you means I need to accept you for all that you are. You are a vampire, and there may come times when that could be frightening or dangerous, but it is a part of who you are, and I accept that part." "That's what people do when they care about each other, they accept the whole, you don't get to just pick and choose which parts to love."

Before I could let Melanie continue, I had to interrupt, "you just said which parts to love, what do you mean by that?" "Do you mean that you…love me?"

Melanie just smiled and laughed, "Wow, I guess perhaps I said a bit much, but to answer your question, I think I would be fighting a losing battle not to fall in love with you." "I know this is fast, and makes no sense, but I find myself falling for you more and more, every time I am around you." "But, I am not going to say those words lightly, when I tell you I Love You Eric Northman, its going to be because I mean it with all my heart and soul." "I might not be ready to say it just yet, but yes I am very much falling for you."

I smile at that, and think how lucky I am to have this woman. There is no back and forth with how she feels.

"You know Melanie, the blood exchange is very similar to me. Vampires don't often express their feelings verbally, but I wouldn't have given my blood to you if I wasn't starting to fall for you too." "I want to someday say those words to you, and I'll try, I will really, really try to say them when the time comes, but it is hard when you are vampire to verbalize your feelings." "Just don't doubt though what my feelings are for you, even if I am being a stupid vampire and I do not say it."

"So, I can help you?" "Please say I can, let me help you with this." "We are together now, we both feel very strongly for each other, that's what couples do, and they help each other."

Melanie has worn me down, the help she could give would greatly help me get my business straightened out.

"Ok", I sigh, "you can help."

"Thank you," said Melanie as she gave me a big kiss and hug.

"What can I do," asked Melanie?

I think for a moment, "Well I could use some help getting those stacks of papers on my desk sorted out." "You could sort them into 3 different piles, stacks that can definitely wait from the papers that need my immediate attention." "Also, if you would not mind, just getting the office organized, so it doesn't look like a fucking tornado has blown through it. Victor and de Castro are both uptight assholes, and although I like my clutter, any way we can create an appearance of order will be beneficial I think." "I have a ton of paperwork that needs to be signed and faxed, I will review the paperwork and sign them, and let you be in charge of faxing them all off to where they need to go."

While I was thinking of it, I mention to Melanie, "It might be easier for you to get some of this accomplished before the staff comes in and the bar opens. If you promise me you will lock up the bar the minute you get in, and do not open it up at all, because anyone who needs to be in there has a key, I'll give you my keys and you can go in a few hours before we open." "I do not want you there all day though, so you can go in around 4 pm, that way in a few hours, I will be up and can join you, and you can sleep during most of the day,"

"However, as far as tonight goes," and I wiggle my eyebrows at Melanie, "stay with me tonight. I want to go to sleep next to you."

"Where do you want to go, my house is out, it's not vamp safe," said Melanie.

I think about this for a moment, I still do not want her at my home. Not that I don't trust her, I do completely. I just find it distasteful to bring her into that home, into my bed where I have been with another woman. "How about the Sheraton again," I suggest.

"Is there some reason why we can't go to your house," asked Melanie?

I just sigh, "Why would you want to go to my home, to my bed, where another woman has been?"

Oh boy thought Melanie, this was going to be a long night, but every new relationship went through this, and they did too, in order to grow and progress.

"It would be stupid of me to assume that you have not had any relationships prior to being with me." "I know you were involved, and that she had been to your home, and I figured out as much that she had probably slept in your bed with you too." "Do you think I would be bothered by this?" "I assume you have had the sheets cleaned since your time with her, that you are not wallowing around on dirty sheets that smell like her?" "That," I says Melanie as she smiles at him, "would bother me." "But going to your home, and sharing your bed with nice clean sheets, is not going to bother me."

"Why are you getting all weird on me," laughs Melanie.

"What do you mean by that," I asked her?

"I don't know, like you expect me to think and act like you've never been with another woman, I guess," says Melanie.

I think I finally figure out where this "weirdness" as Melanie called it is coming from.

"I think what it is, you are the first woman that has ever truly been mine, in every sense of the word." "Can you believe, in all my years until you came along, I have never been with a virgin, I have never had a woman give herself completely to me." "Even Sookie had had a go or two before we were together." "Hell, even my wife when I was human, was not a virgin, my brother had that honor." "You are the purest thing I have ever had, like I said, you are mine in every way and in every sense of the word, I do not wish to share you, or have other memories and experiences mixed into what we are creating together."

"Eric," Melanie laughed, "I want to go to your home, take you to your bed." "I want to suck you, fuck you, and make you mine, to use your own words." "I want to fuck away any memories she may have left behind in that house of yours." "I want to leave my sent all over your bed and leave no doubt as to who is sharing your bed now."

"So no, I do not have a problem going to your house, and sleeping in your bed," said Melanie. "I AM yours, and you are MINE, that is ALL that matters."

Melanie stood up and gathered up her clothes and Eric's. She threw Eric his clothes and told him sexily, "Come on big boy, get dressed and lets go home."

At that suggestion, I jumped off the sofa and was dressed in seconds, smiling, fangs and all the whole time.

On the way to my house, I drive by Melanie's house. We went inside, and she started to pack up a small bag. That surely would not be enough clothes

I thought. "Mel," I ask her, "I thought perhaps you would like to pack enough clothes for more than an overnight stay."

I was thinking as Melanie packed up some more clothes, it wouldn't take much to vamp safe her house, then we could alternate between our homes. I am also thinking at some point down the road, when we are both ready for that kind of commitment, I want to buy a home just for the two of us. We could pick it out together and would truly be OUR home.

We finally take off for my house. It really is too large and it is not cozy at all, well except my bedroom, that I made sure was cozy, but the rest of the house, although beautiful, just wasn't warm and homey.

After parking my Jeep in my garage, next to the "other" car and giving it a dirty glare, still wanting to be rid of it, I grab Melanie's things and come around the Jeep and help her out. Taking her by the hand I lead her inside.

"Eric, your home is beautiful," said Melanie after entering the house in the kitchen and then entering the living room.

"It's ok," I say, "its not very homey though." "But it has so much potential," said Melanie excited like.

Watching her light up like that was like watching a child light up at Christmas time. I could just see the wheels turning in her head.

"Do you really like it," I ask her? "Yes, I love your house."

Why did everything feel so right with her, and it is like our relationship has grown so much in just such a short amount of time. Then I remembered that dream from weeks ago, meeting a woman who would be perfect for me, would be as if she was created just for me. Was Melanie this woman, everything about her felt so right, she felt so familiar, like I have known her soul all my life and just waiting for her to materialize.

Just do it Northman, I think to myself, you know you have been drawn to her from the moment you saw her. This does not have to be a repeat of Sookie, maybe Sookie did have a purpose in my life, she allowed me to open up and feel, so when the time was right for me to be with the one who I was meant to be with, I would be open and willing to accept her love and to love her back.

I take a deep breath "Live with me here, this place has been my house, but it has never been a home, live her with me and let's make this place our home." "You can decorate it however you want, the only thing I want to do is get a new bed as soon as possible for our room," I say with a laugh.

Melanie was so touched by Eric's words. How in such a short time could she have fallen so much in love with him, it was like he was meant just for her. She looked into his blue eyes with tears in her own and said, "Yes, I'll live her with you. We will make this our home."

I brush the tears from her face, and lick them from my fingers. I hate to see her cry, but I know they are tears because she is happy, I am happy too. I lean down and kiss her hard on her mouth.

Several minutes later we break away from that kiss, it is getting close to sunrise, and it has been a long night for both of us.

As I take Melanie by the hand and lead her upstairs to our room, she asks me, "So just how long do we have until we have to deal with Victor and de Castro?"

At this as we settle into bed, I pull her close to me and tell her, "We have a week." She kisses me sweetly and takes a deep breath. I know deep down she is worried for me, and truthfully I am worried for myself too, I know how shifty those two can be and how much they would like to get me out of their way. Then she bravely smiles and says, "Ok, we'll get through this."

Authors note: Coming up next Vegas vamps come to town, how are they going to deal with Eric?

Also some may be wondering why I haven't shown Eric that much as a bad ass vampire, well we KNOW Eric is bad ass, I think it is a bit more interesting to see his "other" side. There will be instances where Eric lets us know he IS vampire in future stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: One reviewer asked what Melanie's job was that allowed her to spend all her time with Eric like she does. Good question, Melanie has a degree in Psychology and is a writer, she writes self-help books and therefore works from home. I hope that makes it a bit clearer why she hasn't went to work or seems to have no job.

I worked relentlessly all week long, and with Melanie's help I was caught up with pretty much everything. Victor and de Castro will be here tomorrow night, and I am hoping it will just be a warning and just to see that my area is not in chaos and is running smoothly.

I want to keep Melanie out of this completely and hope that it will be possible to do that, however I know these two are crafty, and they may know of Melanie already.

I just have this feeling though that there is much more to this than how I am running my area. Even with the mess I made of it, there were no major problems.

Melanie was home tonight, working on her own affairs. I missed having her with me, but I understand she has her own work to do. It has worked out very well for us though that she can work from home.

It's 1 A.M., and the bar will be closing soon. As soon as I check to make sure all is going well, I am heading home. Maybe take a hot bath and spend some time with Melanie. There has not been much time this week for us to be together like I wanted to be.

There is a knock at my office door, "Enter."

"Yes Pam," I say to my child. " Just reporting, all is well in the bar,"

"Good, and is everything ready for tomorrow night?" What a crock of shit this was turning out to be, they are so damn "worried" about the state of affairs and they schedule this on a working night. Now I have to close the bar down tomorrow night.

"Yes, everything is like you asked," stated Pam. "Cleaners are coming in the morning along with a delivery of Royalty Blend." "Personally, I think they don't need it, but I can see your reason and it will be here."

"Good, I need to make a good impression tomorrow night."

"What about Melanie," asks Pam? "I do not wish her to be here, and she knows that." "I am hoping that they know nothing of her."

"Are you leaving soon?" Pam asks. "It has been a long week, I need to spend some time with Mel, if you have everything."

Pam assures me all is well, and to get out of here for tonight.

When I get home, I find Mel is still up and she smiles brightly when she sees me.

"How was your night," she asks me as I sit down. I pull her to me and kiss her, "It was ok, better now though."

"How's the writing coming along," I ask her. "It's coming, I've had enough of it tonight though." Melanie saved her work, and powered down her laptop and closed it. When finished, she sat it down on the coffee table, and scooted over to me.

As I wrap my arm around her shoulders, Melanie says to me, "This is nice."

It maybe nice, but I want so much more than to snuggle and I whisper that in her ear.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Melanie says to me. I grab her up in my arms and run upstairs with her as she is laughing loudly and screaming to put her down.

When I reach our bedroom door, I end up kicking it open wider so I can get in, we reach the bed, and I gently toss Mel onto it. "Your wish is my command," I say to her as I jump onto the bed beside her.

I pull her into my arms, and kiss her, softly at first. She tastes good. "Um, you taste good, what have you been eating," I asked her?

"I do huh?" "Well I have been eating some strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce."

The thought makes me moan, I have not consumed human food for over 1000 years, but for one brief moment I wished I could.

All of a sudden Melanie sits up, with a devious smile on her face. "What," I ask her? She kisses me and says, "I'll be right back," as she hops off the bed and runs out the room. I can hear her running down the stairs. What is she up to I think as I await her return.

A few minutes later she returns, hiding something behind her back and wearing no clothes. "Take your clothes off," she commands me. God, I never thought I would say this, but I find being bossed by her sexy as hell. Well, ok during sex that is.

She doesn't have to ask me twice. My clothes are off in no time. "Now lie back and close your eyes." I feel something warm and gooey being dripped down my chest and lower.

Melanie climbs on top of me and leans over. I feel her warm tongue, licking and kissing along my chest. Her mouth reaches my nipple and she sucks roughly, lightly nipping at it. "Oh damn, that feels so fucking good," I say.

I really want her to bite me, and I start to say so, but she just shushes me.

Melanie moves along and teases my other nipple in the same sweet, tortuous way.

I try to grab her sweet head and pull her closer to me, but she stops me. "No touching Eric," she tells me sternly. "If you touch me, I'll torture you longer." Where did this woman come from? For someone so inexperienced she knew exactly what she was doing, and was so open to try new things and never seemed to be embarrassed about different sexual situations.

I bite my lip and mutter, "yes ma'am." "Good, that is what I like to hear, obedience,"

Melanie slowly made her way down my chest and stomach. Oh god she is killing me, I want her so badly. I want to touch her; my hands are itching to feel her, so I quickly put them under me.

"What's wrong Eric," purred Melanie, "you look uncomfortable,"

"Perhaps if I just give you a little kiss?" With that her hot tongue finds my belly button, and she licks and kisses all of the chocolate away.

"Oh for fucks sake," I moan loudly. "What do you want me to do Eric, all you have to do is ask. Tell me what you want."

I gulp, this woman has me to the point I am about to beg her to take me in her mouth.

"I want you to suck me, take me deep in your throat, let me come in your mouth," I beg of her.

"Like this?" At that moment she take me, and I am in heaven. "Let me touch you," I plead with her.

"Not yet Eric." I know I am not going to last much longer, I can feel my need to release nearing. "Please Mel," I whimper at her, and a few minutes later I shout, "FUCK ME" as I empty my fluids in her mouth as she continues to suck me off.

She finally releases me and settles between my arm and body.

I look at her and say, "What have you done to me," and kiss her hard on her mouth, tasting that damn, wonderful chocolate, and once again I am aching for her.

She sits up, and grabs me by the hand and says, "Lets go get cleaned up, and you can have me in the shower."

It's getting later after our shower, and after having glorious sex with her. We get comfy and yes now I want to snuggle with her. I am as relaxed as I can be, knowing that when I awaken, I will have to deal with this unpleasantness.

I awaken just as the sun is setting, and pull Melanie closer to me, enjoying these few minutes of calm before we need to get on with tonight's agenda.

The plan is to meet at Fangtasia, and I have to admit I am sort of at unease over the situation. Everything is fine and under control and running very smoothly now, so I know I really shouldn't be in much trouble for my earlier neglect. That is what is disturbing me; somehow I feel there is more going on here in regards to Victor and de Castro.

Mel starts to stir, and slowly opens her eyes. I just lie next to her, watching her slowly wake up, and I want her. I just want to slowly and sweetly make love to her. I just feel very on edge and I NEED her, need to have her with me, need her to be a part of me.

Just as I was about to lean in to kiss Mel and make love to her, I hear the damn doorbell ringing. Fucking hell, who could that be I wondered?

I quickly threw on my jeans and a tank top, and Mel gets out of bed to and grabs a pair of shorts and shirt and quickly gets dressed as well, and we quickly make our way downstairs.

When I get to the door and see who is there, I know this isn't going to be good. "Shit," I mutter. I notice Mel gives me a look like what the hell is going on, and I can tell she understands this is not good from the look on my face.

I quickly open the door, as I have no choice. They know we are here. As I open the door, Victor and the King, de Castro stroll on in. "Sheriff," they call in greeting. I bow slightly and address de Castro, "Your Majesty." To Victor I just nod in acknowledgement.

"Well, well Sheriff, and who is this pretty little human," leered Victor.

"Don't touch her, she is mine," There was no need to get loud, the tone of my voice said it all, touch this woman and I will fucking kill you, you slimy bastard.

"Does she mean a lot to you Sheriff," sneered Victor as he was circling Melanie. The whole time this exchange is going on and Victor just trying to get a reaction out of me, and forcing Melanie to stay focused on him, de Castro makes his move. Him wearing those damn gloves SHOULD have been a warning sign. As I feel that silver chain come around me from behind, and feel the searing pain as it burns my skin, I know we are in some big fucking trouble.

I see Melanie try to run towards me, but Victor grabs her roughly. Now that de Castro has got me restrained, he tells Victor to let the others in. Victor brings in two rough and sleazy looking humans, and de Castro hands over the silver chain to them. They quickly tighten it around me so I cannot move.

As the silver chain presses more tightly against my bare skin, the pain and burning intensify. Mel is struggling hard to get away from Victor, and I give her a look to say to her to stop struggling. The more she fights to get away from Victor, the more likely she is to get hurt. As long as Mel is relatively safe, I can take what they give, but what I cannot take is if they hurt Mel. I need Mel to be very strong right now.

I feel a punch to my face and my nose cracks and bleeds. It will heal, but it was a bad blow to me, for I will lose a good amount of blood before it does heal. I see Mel from the corner of my eye, and she is trying so hard not to fight.

"Eric, Eric, Eric," says de Castro in a chilling tone, "you have been a constant pain in my ass since taking over this state." "If I had it my way, you would have been long gone from this area, unfortunately you are well respected so I am stuck dealing with you."

With that I feel another blow to the head, and more of my blood is spilt. The silver from the chains is weakening me, and because of that, it is taking longer for my wounds to heal.

"Your recent troubles and neglect of your duties has served me well," de Castro continues as he punches me in the stomach, which brings me down. I do not know how much more Melanie can take, but I quickly shake my head at her to tell her do not try anything.

"I finally get to put the great Eric Northman in his fucking place," de Castro says to me as I feel a kick to my side. "Listen here, I don't give a fuck what you do on your own time, but it better NEVER fucking interfere with your responsibilities to this area again, the consequences might not be as light next time," as he looks to Melanie.

It takes all my will power not to threaten that motherfucker right then, but I stay quiet. Now is not the time to make threats, especially with Victor and the humans around, but I will get both of them.

Victor signals to the humans to release their hold on the chain, however they don't free me. Victor releases his grip on Melanie and shoves her towards me. "Take your little human."

Melanie made her way over to me, and got the fucking silver chain unwrapped from my body. I had some really bad burns across both my arms, and the silver had even started burning my skin through my shirt I had on.

She reached for me, but I couldn't be near her at the moment. I was in total vamp mode and all I wanted was to rip apart those two assholes limb from limb. I stood up, and walked quickly upstairs.

Melanie's POV

I didn't say anything as Eric quickly went upstairs. I new he was pissed and upset, and the loud slamming of the bedroom door only confirmed my suspicion.

I wanted to go to him, I really did more than anything, but I knew at this moment he did not want that. I could see the rage in his eyes, and I knew he wanted to kill those two, and he was so pissed that he needed some time to calm down. I was sort of afraid that in this mood, and feeling nothing but pure anger at the moment, Eric would just go after them tonight. As much as I want Eric to do whatever it is he needs to do in regards to those Vegas vamps, I know, and I am sure Eric does too, anything that he plans, it can't be in haste. Actually, I think Victor and de Castro's actions tonight will work better, when Eric takes them down, not many witnesses to tonight's actions. Eric needs to put some space between tonight and when he takes them out.

I go to the kitchen to find a large bowl and filled it with hot water and poured some cleaning solution into it, the living room needed to be cleaned. I cannot look at his blood all over the floor for another minute.

As I make my way back to our living room, I place the bowl on the floor, and sit down. I slowly begin mopping up all of Eric's blood, and I just freeze.

Eric's POV

I finally made my way downstairs after having gotten cleaned up and changed. I had changed into a clean t-shirt and boxers that was all I really felt like wearing, I still hurt all over. I hated leaving Melanie, but at the moment I just needed to be by myself. I am full of pride and it hurt like hell that de Castro and Victor put me in a situation where I was useless to help Melanie, and then they proceeded to kick my ass. But more than just my pride and ego taking a hit, I needed to get away from Melanie just because I was in a pure blood lust. I wanted to kill those two for touching her. I wished I could do it tonight, but they are important vampires with high standing, and I do not wish any implications in regards to their final deaths be aimed at Melanie or me.

I see her just sitting there on the floor, with the sponge in her hand all bloodied. She was just sitting there. I was worried perhaps this had opened her eyes that it was too much for her to deal with.

I sit down behind her, and wrap my arm around her to take that damned sponge; she should not have to be dealing with this. "Here, let me get this. I have seen much blood and fighting in my life, you do not need to deal with all of this," I tell her.

She just drops the sponge she was holding onto the floor, and grabs my wrist and brings my arm tighter around her.

I feel her shaking in my arms, and I look down at her face, and see her crying. I brush the tears away from her face. I hear her say, "I was so scared, not only for what they might have done to me, but for what they were doing to you. They could have killed you, and if that had happened…if they had killed you…they would have had to have killed me too, I couldn't live without you." When I saw all your blood here, it scared me so much, that you could have died tonight, and I realized just how much I love you, so much so that I could not exist without you."

I spin her around so she is facing me, "What did you just say," I asked her softly because I cannot believe what she is telling me.

She sniffs, and wipes the tears away from her face and says to me, "I love you Eric Northman, you are my life, and this scared the shit out of me, I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

I kiss her hard on her mouth; we were both being driven by our instincts to survive. She responded just as hard to my kisses, her tongue fighting and battling with mine. She was wild with want, and I wanted to make this lovely woman mine completely, I wanted to claim her completely, claim her heart, her body and her soul. "I love you so much too," I tell her. I don't know where that came from, I have never been one to express my emotions, but it came from my heart and it was completely true.

I pull her on top of me and slide her shorts and thong down, and she kicks them off. Her shirt and bra are next to go.

Melanie gently pulls my shirt off; I am still burned badly from that damn silver. Her mouth gently touches my burned skin and she places soft kisses all along the burns. Her hand reaches down to my boxers and she releases me from them and slowly strokes me and runs her thumb over the head of my cock. As she rises above me slightly I feel her teasing herself by rubbing my member along her wet folds and across her clit. She does this a few times and begins to breath a little faster and moans my name excitedly.

Enough of this teasing, I need her and she needs me. I grab her hand, and quickly flip us over and she opens her legs further for me. I finish removing my boxers and settling myself tightly between her legs and then I position myself at her warm entrance. I take her swiftly and she does not mind.

"Eric, please sweetie, I need more of you, I want all of you in me and fuck me harder and faster, ohhh I'm so close…so close."

I place her legs over my shoulders allowing me to further penetrate her and I thrust harder and faster into her. Neither of us is going to last long. "This is so good, feels so damn good," I tell her "I'm so close."

I want to do more than just bite her, I want her to bite me as well, but I know she will not do it willingly since I was hurt earlier, but sill I want to feel her mouth drinking in my blood, and we are both so close to our releases, that the bites would send us both over the edge.

I bite my wrist and place it to her mouth, "Drink," I tell her as some of my blood begins to drip into her mouth. Once my blood entered her mouth, the instinct to feed would take over, and it did, she latched onto my wrist and sucked so sweetly. She was bringing me so close, and as I was about to have my release, I bit into her shoulder and tasted her delicious blood, This was a beautiful solution, we both got what we wanted, I knew she would have only wanted me to do the biting tonight, but this way, she gets what I know she wants and what I want, a even stronger bond between us, and it helps me too because biting after letting her feed from me gives me really causes me not to lose anymore blood today.

As I was sucking from her shoulder I could feel her walls tightening up around me and that was when we both came together, in perfect timing.

When we both came to our senses, I rolled us over so we were on our sides facing each other.

"I love you Mel, so very much," I tell her softly in her ear. Another first for me, I think, actually telling a woman that I love them.

Mel smiles and kisses me, "I love you too, for always."

After a moment or two of silence, I take a deep breath and look at Mel and say, "You do know I am going to have to eliminate Victor and de Castro? It will be difficult, and risky too, If I am caught, I will be tried for treason, and the punishment will be my final death, but I will not have them hurting you or using you to get to me." "They want to take over my area I believe, but they have no "reason" to do so, even with my fuck up earlier." "There going to try and bring me down and force me to comply with whatever it is they have going on, or they want me out of power and will use any and every little thing real or imagined to cause me trouble."

Melanie looks at me with all the love and support in the world and says, "Eric I know you need to do what you need to do to deal with this, and I will support you on this and I will help you anyway I can, because I will not have these assholes come into OUR home and threaten us. So you deal with it however you have to. Just promise me, you will be careful and that no one will ever be able to trace this back to either of us." "I don't want to lose you Eric, that is the only thing I ask, just be careful please."

With that, I pull Melanie close to me and hug her and promise to her that I will be careful when dealing with these two.

Its getting late, so I pull Melanie up and tell her to go on upstairs and get ready for a bath, I assured her when she started to argue that I would clean up down here. That beautiful woman has done so much for me, it is the very least I can do for her. After I kiss her and assure her I will be up to join her shortly, I get to cleaning, and to plotting.

**Authors note: Not sure how well I like this chappy, it played out much better in my mind than I think it came out on paper. It's a shame because it had I believe some good potential. Hope it wasn't total rubbish. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, I thought over and over how to go about taking care of Victor and de Castro. It was certainly risky in going after them, and would most certainly mean my final death if caught.

There was a lot more I figured going on with those two than just the affairs of my area. That was just a ploy, an excuse to come after me.

This much was obvious, as they had eliminated all other sheriffs in the state when they took over. As the only remaining sheriff from the rule of the Queen, Sophie-Anne, they were forced to deal with me, or bide their time to set me up.

My relationship ending with Sookie and all the events that followed seemed to give them the perfect opportunity to make their move. I let myself finally think of Sookie, and I am certain Victor and de Castro do not know where she is, and that she is safe. For that I am glad. Wherever she is, I hope she is happy, and that she finds what she needs and who she needs to be with to have a happy and complete life. I am beginning to realize, if it hadn't been for Sookie, Melanie never would be in my life now and I cannot imagine her not being in my life. Sookie restored a side of me I thought was long gone, she showed me I was capable of love, and for that, it was worth every bit of the hell I went through. I still remember those dreams, and of how I would find the woman who was meant for me. When all of this is settled, that is something I am going to have to further explore.

For now though, I will do whatever it takes to protect my own position of power, and Melanie. If it means killing Victor and de Castro, than I will do it gladly.

I snap out of my deep thoughts when I hear my office door open, I look up and see Mel, she was working tonight, and so I was pleasantly surprised to see her.

She walks up and comes behind me, as she leans over to place a warm bottle of True Blood on my desk, I catch a smell of her. She smells like peaches. I feel her lightly kiss the top of my head and wrap her arms around me.

"Anything new?"

"No, not yet but something is going on and I will figure it out. When I do, Victor and de Castro are finished."

I grab my bottle and take a drink, damn this stuff is awful I think, but for now it will have to do. I have work to do right now, and unfortunately biting Mel and her biting me isn't on the list of things to do at the moment. That is something for later though I think happily to myself.

I go through my emails, and I notice on from Sandy in Nevada. She is probably one of the few Nevada vampires that is ok and that I trust.

I open it up to read it.

**Eric, I may have certain information I believe you might find useful. I do not wish to disclose such valuable information over email, but I would like to arrange a meeting at your convenience to further discuss. Please email or call to set up a time that we can get together. I would prefer to meet in your area. Sandy**

"Interesting." "What's interesting?"

"Sandy has some information she thinks I might find useful." "She wants to meet and discuss."

"Do you trust her?" "Actually, yes. She's never given me any indication otherwise."

With that, I quickly send off an email to her.

**Sandy, I'm very interested in what you have to share. I agree, discussing over email not a good idea. I can arrange to be available next week, on the 15****th****. It is a Sunday; Fangtasia will be closed for the evening, no interruptions. I request that Pam be present as well during this meeting. Lets arrange to meet at sundown. Eric**

"Alright, we have a meeting scheduled," I said with a sly grin on my face.

With that done, I turn around in my chair and grab Mel by the waist and pull her close to me. I've done pretty much all I can do tonight in regards to area business. It is not my night to enthrall the vermin; otherwise Mel would wait at home. She knows the vermin mean nothing to me, it's just part of the job, and she actually thinks it is probably better for business nights I must sit out on my throne, that she stays home. She told me, "Let the vermin have their fantasies, I know who you are coming home to."

Once again, I wonder how I have gotten so lucky.

I look at the clock, it's only a little after midnight and I get an idea. I get up, and grab Mel's hand. As we walk out of my office and down the hallway towards the bar to see Pam before leaving, I smirk at Mel and tell her we are leaving and going on a drive.

After speaking to Pam, and making sure everything in the bar is going well, we take off.

I helped Mel up into the jeep and then get into the driver's side, as Mel asks, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling," I said.

We drive out of the city, and onto a rural parish road. The tops down and it is a perfect night for this. The sky is clear and the stars are all out and shining brightly.

We are still a ways from our destination, and no one is on the little road tonight. I figured it would be so, that is why I chose to come out here. It's quiet and private.

I feel Mel's hand on my thigh, rubbing it slowly and working her way up higher. She brushes her hand across my black jeans, and teases slightly. She is definitely getting a reaction out of me. She smirks at me and removes her hand. "There will be none of that," I say to her jokingly. "It's not nice to tease," as I grab her hand and place it on my bulging hardness.

I should never have challenged her I think as I laugh quietly to myself. I see Mel climbing over the gear shifter, and for a moment I curse the stupidity of having a vehicle that requires shifting. Once in place, straddling me as I'm driving down this dark and winding road, she begins her sweet torture. She leans in and starts kissing, and licking and nipping at my neck making her way to the front of my neck settling on my Adam's apple. I thankfully think to myself how glad I am that I am vampire, because otherwise if I was human, I'm sure this damn jeep would be in a ditch right about now.

I growl as I feel her hands make their way up the tank top I am wearing, and I can feel her rubbing herself on my hardness, and the moistness that is seeping through the small pair of panties she has on.

With one hand on the wheel, I take my other hand and wrap it under her leg and brush my fingers along the side of her panties. I hear her gasp and take in a sharp breath as she lifts a little bit to grant me better access. I quickly slide two of my fingers into her wet center and begin rubbing her with my thumb.

"Oh Christ, Eric," moans Mel as she begins to ride my fingers harder and faster, and latches herself onto my neck, lavishing it with rough kisses and bites.

I am gripping the steering wheel so tightly, I am afraid I'm going to break it. I am so hard and want her so much. I look down and see just how fast I am driving down this dark road.

We are nearing the lake and Mel is quickly nearing her release. I can feel the contractions of her pleasure slowly begin around my fingers. Suddenly I feel Mel sharply bite my neck and begin sucking my blood, and I moan loudly for I wasn't expecting that. I slam on the breaks, as I feel Mel coming around my fingers, while I am having my own release.

Once the jeep has stopped, I turn off the engine, and lift Mel slightly off of me. I quickly unbutton my wet jeans, and pull them down enough so I am freed from them.

Once situated, I pull Mel back towards me and hitch her skirt up a bit and push her panties to the side, and she quickly wraps her warm hand around me, and guides me to her warm, wet entrance.

"So tight and warm," I murmur to her as I grab her hips and help move her up and down on me. Each thrust getting harder and faster.

We are both nearing our releases once again, and I return the favor as I sink my fangs into her shoulder and bite. Her reaction almost identical to my own as I drink her blood, I feel her clenching and tightening around me. As she contracts around me, my release comes as well.

We sit joined together for several minutes following. I can feel Mel shaking in my arms.

Quickly I ask, "Are you alright?" "I'm absolutely wonderful," says Mel with a huge grin on her face.

She carefully climbs off of me and back to her seat. She realizes we are near the lake and just smiles and takes my hand.

The jeep is just to confine, and I want to snuggle next to Mel now, just be physically close to her. I let go of her hand and get out, and look in the back of the jeep, I know I have a blanket back there, and I'm hoping I have my duffle bag too with a spare change of clothes in it. I quickly find both.

Quickly I discard my jeans, which is a total mess now, and for the moment I just change into a pair of boxers. I have my track pants in there, but I'll put those on later.

Mel has made her way over to me, and I grab her hand and we walk down to the shore of the lake. Quickly I lie the blanket down and Mel lies down on her side facing me. Slowly, I unbutton her shirt, and pull the material aside. She has the most perfect breasts I think, and I lean my head towards them and place gentle sweet kisses on the tops of them.

Mel is running her fingers through my hair and kissing the top of my head.

"Tell me Mel, how did someone as beautiful and sweet as you stay so innocent for so long," I ask her?

Mel just sighs and speaks, "I can't explain it really, sure I dated but I've just never felt much connection to other men, and those relationships always ended pretty quickly."

"Why with me was it different," I ask her.

"Eric, all I can say was I just felt incredibly drawn to you, like I had to be with you, have all of you. I needed it in order to feel complete, like something about you completed me."

I pull Mel close to me and kiss her. I understand what she means by feeling complete. Mel really does feel like my other half, and I just feel she was the woman in my dreams.

We talk a bit more getting to know more about each other's pasts. I tell her stories of my days as a Viking, when I was still human. I tell her about my human wife, and the children we had. How I had been injured during a raid, and how Godric had found me and turned me. I shared with her how I lost Godric a few years ago, how he had enough, and met the sun. How Sookie was there for me, and that was when we really started connecting.

Mel asks me if I still have feelings for Sookie or if I miss her. I've thought about it a lot recently, and I tell Mel that I will be grateful for Sookie, because she found the humanity in me, showed me I could love again, and for that I am grateful. I also tell Mel that I am glad I went through what I did with Sookie because it brought Mel to me and how I feel she completes me too.

Mel opens up about her past as well. She always said she felt different, like there was some plan for her life. She mentioned that she grew up with her parents, had no brothers or sisters, but never really felt part of her family either.

She also told me how she always felt drawn to psychology, but not so much people who had serious mental problems. She laughs and says she always liked those who were sane, but troubled. That she always seemed to be able to figure people out.

With that, I look at her skeptically. "No, not able to read minds, just able to figure people out. Why they are the way they are, if they are lying or not. The type of person they really are. That sort of thing," says Melanie.

I notice Mel is getting chilled and it is getting late as well. I help Mel up off the ground and gather up the blanket.

Once at the jeep, I finally finish getting dressed. I say to Mel as I get in, that I'm looking forward to a nice hot bath when we get home and just smirk at her.

**Authors note: Sorry for delay in updating. I've been going back and forth in how I want to handle this situation with Eric, Victor, and de Castro, and I think I have finally came up with a solution that I can work with. LOL, vampire politics are a bit overwhelming and not an area I really want to get that much into, so I think I have found a happy medium with that. A bit of filler here, but I'm hoping to get the next chappie up and going, and get this situation resolved. Eventually, I am going to elaborate more on the Eric/Melanie connection. Thanks for reading and all the great reviews, everyone's input is much appreciated and very helpful.**


	9. Chapter 9

The following week my meeting with Sandy occurs.

Pam and I arrive at Fangtasia shortly after sunset and Sandy greets us. Although I trust Sandy as much as I can trust any of the Nevada group, I still look around quickly to make sure she is alone. Not seeing anyone else, I quickly lead Sandy to the back entrance of the bar.

Once inside, we make our way to my office. I take my seat behind the desk while offering Sandy a seat. Pam quickly takes her place beside me.

"So Sandy, what is it that you have discovered?" No need to beat around the bush here I think.

"Well, I have some copies, of our ledger books, I think there are some findings you will find interesting." "There are several huge discrepancies I have noted," said Sandy as she slid the pages across the desk towards me.

I take a look at the pages and am instantly angered at what I see. There are large amounts of money disappearing from various areas, and appearing into a private account of Victor Madden. That asshole is stealing from various areas. My area hasn't been touched; I guess they know better than that. Explains why they would want me out of power or go to great lengths to have on record punishment for "neglecting" my area. They would think that it would weaken my hold, have my own people question my authority and control if I was being brought up on charges of neglect.

I quickly check de Castro's affairs and I don't see where any of these funds are going to him. Interesting I think,

Victor it seems is the bigger part of the problem here, and while de Castro certainly pissed me off with his showdown, it was Victor who touched Melanie, who had essentially threatened her, and it was Victor I was most wanting to fucking rip apart and see him die, finally that is.

"What is de Castro's role in all of this," I ask?

"de Castro's been pulled in by Victor, and after discovering what Victor was up too, realized he was in way to deep and is looking for a way to get rid of Victor." "The King trusted Victor, and Victor lied and used us all," said Sandy.

After my meeting with Sandy is over, Pam and I get to discuss matters.

"So" says my child, and I can hear the blood lust in her voice, "when are we going to take out the trash?"

"Down Pam," I tell her and I see the pout on her face.

"Victor is mine," I tell her as I lovingly look at the sharp and gleaming sword on the wall behind my desk. This sword had been with me since my days as a Viking, and has ripped apart and dismembered plenty of my enemies. I look forward to the satisfaction of dismembering Victor with it.

"What about de Castro," asks Pam? "I am not sure yet, I need to see just how much he is involved in this matter." "If I take him out, that leaves our state without a King or Queen to rule, and I do not necessarily wish to be appointed, but I do not want de Castro involved in my area, or the vampires in my area, my life or yours and Melanie's." "Perhaps an understanding can be reached, but Victor's days are numbered."

"Pity," says Pam, "I was hoping we were going to have some fun."

"Pam, this is personal," I tell her while giving her a sharp look, "stay the fuck out of it." "Thank you."

After our talk, we lock up and set the alarms. I tell Pam I'll see her tomorrow night and she tells me it's my turn to be out on the floor. I just roll my eyes at the thought. Great, I have to enthrall the vermin, wonderful.

Well tomorrow night is going to be a wasted night I think as I drive back home. As I am heading home I pass a new jewelry store, and I decide to stop and have a look.

When inside I quickly find what I am looking for. It would look beautiful on Melanie and was her favorite color too.

The salesman approaches and I ask to see the necklace. It was white gold, with a pear pink sapphire pendant with a diamond on the v shaped vale.

I tell the salesman that it is indeed what I am looking for.

"If I might also suggest perhaps a bracelet of earrings to go along with the necklace," said the salesman?

I think about it and think a pair of earrings would be perfect to go with the necklace.

"Let me see what earrings you have,"

I was then showed a pair of pink oval sapphire and diamond earrings. I knew immediately that Mel had to have those.

"I will take them both," I say as I handed over my credit card. I quickly signed the receipt and hurried home making sure I put the receipt away in my wallet so Mel does not see it. She would have a fit knowing I just spent $5000.00 dollars on her. I do not care, it is just money, and at my age, I have acquired plenty.

I slip into the house quietly, and find Mel doing laundry. I sneak up quietly behind her using my vampire stealth and grab her from behind. I have my mouth next to her neck and my fangs bared. "Don't move or I'll bite," I say.

Melanie jumped briefly and then once she realized it was I, she turned around and whispered, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

She hops up on the washing machine and pulls me towards her. I lean into her as she wraps her legs around me and pulls me in for a long kiss.

With the machine running, she is rubbing against me in a most pleasant way.

I groan with pleasure, and grab her under her ass and carry her into our living room. Gently I lie her down on the floor, and quickly go to grab some blankets and pillows. After spreading them out on the floor and with Mel right in the middle, I quickly lie on top of her, careful not to put all my weight on her.

Mel wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. I kiss her hard on the mouth, and make my way down her neck lightly nipping as I go.

As I am nipping at her neck, my hand makes it way up her shirt, and comes to rest on her breast. I can feel her nipple hardening as my thumb brushes across the thin material of her bra. I quickly reach around her back and unfasten her bra and free her breasts.

Mel pushes me away as she sits up and quickly removes her shirt and bra. As I am sitting up she reaches for my shirt and pulls it over my head.

I gently lie back down with Mel and continue kissing on her. I graze her nipple and nip at it with my fangs, and slowly suck it into my mouth.

"Mmm," moaned Melanie.

"You like that huh," I ask her. "Very much."

As I continue kissing her breast and making my way down to her stomach, my hands find the buttons to her jeans and I quickly unbutton and unzip them. As I break away from kissing her, Mel lifts her body up slightly and I quickly remove her jeans and panties from her.

I run my hand slowly up her leg until I reach her warm, wet center and then I run my fingers along her moist slit gently spreading her apart.

Mel's body is arching towards my hand, "Please Eric, I need to feel you touch me."

Quickly I insert a finger into her warmness, "More, I need more of you in me." With that said I insert a second finger into her and use my thumb to rub her clit. Mel is bucking wildly against my hand and thumb. "Damnit," she cries to me, "this is not enough, and I need more, harder, faster, something."

I slowly pull out my fingers, and spread her apart. I lower my head to her sweet center and plunge my tongue deep into her, tasting how sweet she is. I feel Mel's own hand reaching down between her legs as she starts rubbing herself and moaning.

I remove my tongue from her center and remove her fingers from her clit, and putting them into my mouth to taste her. Slowly I remove her fingers from my mouth and return my head to her center and suck her clit into my mouth. My fingers also find there way into her warm entrance and quickly find her G-spot.

"Oh that feels so good, so right." "I'm so close", whimpered Melanie. I can't last much longer without tasting her sweet blood. She is so very close now, and it will bring her the release she is reaching for. I release her clit from my mouth and nuzzle her leg while I am still entertaining her with my fingers.

"Eric", she says to me, in frustration. I quickly kiss her inner thigh, suck on her and quickly I bite into her soft flesh, and as her blood comes pouring into my mouth, and my fingers thrust into her harder and faster, I can feel her contracting around them and warm juices flowing.

"Oh my god," "Oh Eric" "Oh god that feels so good," panted Melanie as she rode out her orgasm.

When I was done sucking her blood, I quickly removed my fingers from her and gave her a final licking at her center, to taste all those sweet juices.

I feel Mel reach down and wrap her hand around my hardness, and urge me to thrust into her entrance. God how I want this woman, want her with such intensity. I position myself at her wet center and quickly thrust forward into her tight center.

"Oh god, that feels so good"

"Do you like how I feel in you?"

"Oh yes."

I begin to do her harder; I push myself into her deeper. Her nails are digging into my back as she pushes me deeper into her. I can't possess her enough.

I pull out of her momentarily, and she whimpers at the loss, and quickly I turn her over and place her on her hands and knees as I get behind her. I spread her apart and enter her again, this time as deep as I can go, and I am fully in her. I grab her hips and slam into her deeply over and over.

Mel is gasping for breath, as I continue fucking her.

"Yes, yes, oh Eric, I'm so close, this feels so good"

I lean over her and place my wrist in front of her mouth.

"Bite me," I groan in her ear.

Mel grabs my wrist and sinks her teeth deep into my wrist and I can feel my blood flowing into her mouth as she strongly sucks.

As she is sucking deeply from my wrist, I moan in satisfaction as I violently explode in her.

Mel collapses and I fall on top of her, still lying on top of her, I kiss her neck and whisper in her ear, Min ängel, min själsfrände, and I hear her whisper to me, "yes Eric, I am your angel, your soul mate."

**Authors note: So sorry for the delay in updating, I have another project I am in the middle of, but I will try to update more frequently. Eric still has to confront Victor and de Castro…and I'll be honest, Vamp politics isn't my focus of that story…so it is going to be a REALLY short chapter so I can finish it and move on. Melanie understands Eric speaking in Swedish…hmmm interesting, lol more to come on that. Finally great big HUGE thanks to Linnea at IMDb for the translations and offer of help. I shudder to think what online translators would come up with. **


	10. Chapter 10

I literally stopped what I was doing…what did she just say to me.

"Mel, what did you just say?"

"Eric, I was agreeing with you, yes I am your angel and your soul mate, I love that you think of me like that."

"How did you know that was what I said?"

"What has gotten into you, I heard you say it, and how else would I have known what you said?"

"Mel, I was speaking in Swedish when I said that, you have never seemed to understand me before when you've heard me speak in Swedish."

"I don't understand Eric…because what I heard you say was in English, not Swedish."

"I do not understand this either."

"Lets not figure this out now, the sun will be up in a while, I want to snuggle with you before I sleep for the day."

After putting up all the blankets and pillows and gathering up our various articles of clothing that seemed to be all over the living room, we made our way upstairs.

We take a quick shower and enjoy bathing each other. Our bond is getting stronger from the blood exchanges we have shared, and just simply touching each other has quite the effect on both of us.

Mel is lavishing kisses and little bites all down my chest; she lowers herself down to her knees as she continues to make her way down my body.

She wraps her hand around my once again hardened dick and slowly moves her hand up and down on me, while bringing her mouth closer to my throbbing member and teasingly kisses the tip lightly and then she runs her tongue up the length of my dick.

I moan loudly when she takes me in her mouth.

Mel stops briefly and smiles slyly at me. "Do you like how that feels, should I continue?

I lean back against the wall in the shower with water spraying all in my face, and close my eyes and just nod my head and I say, "Feels so damn good, I like how you make me feel very much, do not stop."

Mel suddenly and swiftly goes down on me, all of me. Her mouth is so warm and she is sucking me so strongly. I grab the back of her head as I begin thrusting myself into her mouth, being careful not to hurt her.

"Känner så fucking god. Jag älskar den känner av din mun på mig ta med mig sådan nöje."

I'm getting so close, and suddenly I feel her release me, and I start to moan in protest when suddenly I feel her bite my inner thigh, in the exact location I enjoy biting Mel, and the pleasure of her biting and sucking my blood is to much and sends me over the edge, as I am cumming Mel releases her mouth from my thigh and finishes sucking me off and licking all my fluids off of me.

Afterwards, when I can think clearly once again, I reach down and help Mel up and embrace her tightly to me. "That felt so fucking good."

Mel giggles and says to me "it always feels so fucking good with you too, and I love your mouth on me and the way you bring me pleasure, I just wanted to please you as well."

She did it again…once again she is understood what I said to her in Swedish. "You understood what I said," I ask her as we are getting out of the shower and getting ready for our daytime sleep.

Mel just looks at me strangely and I say to her trying to figure this out, "Jag är hungrig igen men det är sent, går jag till köket för en flaska av blod. Vill du något?"

"Eric, you know I don't understand Swedish, something about blood is about as much as I got out of that."

"Så vacker. Så perfekt. Du behagar mig tycker om ingen annan"

Mel blushed when I told her this, and then she said, "Eric, you are more beautiful, and more perfect. No one could ever please me like you do."

I'm excited…she seems to understand when I am talking intimately to her. Somehow my feelings I express to her in Swedish, she understands, and I tell her this.

"Why do you think this is," she asks after I explain this to her. For that I have no explanation.

I will have to think more on this in the evening when I awaken. It will give me something to do while I am enthralling the vermin.

As I drift off to sleep, that dream returns, clearer than I recall before. I hear a distant voice saying to me…"Eric, she is the one for you, she is your other half, your soul mate." "Sookie was for a reason, to open your heart and soul to love, to know love and to give love, so you would be ready for the one you are meant to be with." "Do you not get why she understands you? It's because in Swedish, you are at your most honest and can express yourself most freely."

"You have been favored, this woman was destined to be yours, with her will come great happiness and surprises, things you have never dreamed possible are possible."

"Trouble is approaching, and you must be swift in dealing with it. Two are involved, but one must be eliminated. That one is a danger to both you and your soul mate. Intense hatred and jealousy are dangerous emotions."

"Rest well now and be alert for the time to strike, for that time is coming quickly. Trust in the love you two have for each other, and do not fear the growing bond and connection, it is meant to be."

**Authors Note: Sorry so short, I am working on other material, so I am trying to keep this updated as possible. Really hoping translations for this part was accurate…I found a pretty accurate online translator site so…. sorry if they are not quite correct. Hoping the Swedish makes sense as I tried to include basically what was being said in English as well. Any questions don't hesitate to ask? Reviews are welcomed, love getting them and they do help tons with the writing. I swear, lol SOON Eric will deal with the Nevada vamps. **


End file.
